love or hate?
by random-chatterbox
Summary: (OC)Tani is the new girl in a small town. Her first impression of Kai is arrogant and self-centred but will her attitude change toward him? (KaiOC) Just read it you might like it! )
1. new schools

Love or Hate?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of their characters although any characters that are not seen in the series are mine so hands off!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Arrg, Tanisha Ying-li Camaya you better get up right now before I do something we will both regret!" boomed a voice from behind the bedroom door. "Yeah, yeah" I managed to yell though my pillows. I sneaked a peak at the clock next to my bed and groaned as I stared at the red numbers that read 7:30. I started to slowly get out of bed with one limb at a time. First one leg then the other and then BOOM followed by a loud " Ouch, damn that hurt!" I grumbled as I pushed myself off the ground. Hmmm, great another school I thought to myself as I began to start to stagger down the hall toward the bathroom.  
  
I stared at my reflection. My shoulder length black hair with red and purple streaks looked like hell. I hadn't brushed it in a week or so. It was sort of my protest against moving to another country again. As I tried to detangle the large knots I decided maybe it hadn't been the best plan. My mother was always saying how she hated my streaks and that if I ever messed up my 'lovely' hair again she would disown me. My emerald green eyes looked really dull compared to usual and my teeth were awful. I really need to take better care of myself I sighed as I started to bush my teeth. I changed into my new uniform, which was a white shirt with a navy logo and navy pants or skirt. I wore pants though because it was freezing outside.  
  
I tied my hair back in a ponytail, took one last look at my reflection and gave a satisfied smile. "Hey mum what's for breakfast?" " Well actually I just made toast because your already ten minutes late for school" replied a woman with black hair that looked in her thirties. I looked at the toast then back at my mother. I sighed then took a piece of toast and headed out the door. " Good luck in your new school" she yelled behind me. Glaring at the ground I left up the path.  
  
I walked down the street still glaring at the ground when I heard a masculine voice yell "Oi, look out!" then before I knew it I was laying on the ground with someone lying beside me. I stared to slowly push myself up when I was pulled up by a strong hand. When I looked up to see who had pulled me up I was met with icy blue eyes that danced with amusement. I was entranced in his eyes when my focus was broken by a loud " Oww, come on dude. What are you waiting for! Help me up" My focus then turned to the blonde boy sulking on the floor. The other boy laughed as he extended a hand toward the blonde. I took this time to examine them both. The guy that had helped me up had striking blood red hair that was styled with two section of hair spiking up. He also had a well-built figure from what I could tell. He was wearing baggy navy pants and a white school shirt. The blonde on the floor was also wearing the same white school shirt but had some baggy jeans on.  
  
" Hey um are you okay?" asked the blonde sheepishly as he gave a goofy smile. He looked so sweet when he smiled and I practically melted. " Um, yeah I'm fine" I stuttered. He then looked at my shirt and gave me a large grin. " Hey you're a new student! Hi I'm Enrique but you can call me Enrique- pooh" he purred and extended his hand. I gave him a weird look but accepted his hand. I then turned my attention to the red head. He gave me wide grin as he also extended his hand and stated " Hey I'm Tala" I accepted his hand and he gave me a wink that made me blush. " Oh it's nice to meet you I'm Tanisha. So you guys go to Bakuten High huh? Would you mind if I walked with you two because I'm new here and get lost really easy?" Enrique nodded then looked over at Tala as he pretend to think it over, and then let out a smirk " Sure, I mean I can't blame you for wanting to walk with us. I mean I'm practically irresistible to women and I guess Enrique isn't that bad either" I let out a smile and pushed him playfully. " Yeah whatever you reckon. Personally I don't think you're that good looking" I watched as his smirk turned into a frown.  
"Hey Tala this ones feisty" laughed Enrique as he slung his arm around my shoulders. I laughed as we continued to walk down the street. Tala shrugged my last comment off and started walking after us.  
  
We talked all the way to school. I found I had a lot in common with them both. We all like Linkin Park, fast cars, Internet and an anime called 'Beyblade' (huh who would of guessed). I sighed as the siren went and they waved goodbye and left for their classes. I started to walk round the corridors looking for the office. All of a sudden I hit something hard. I looked up into dark mahogany eyes that scowled at me. I instantly backed away. " Watch where you're going" the stranger hissed at me. At that comment my mouth dropped. ME watch were I'M going! How about him, he's just as much to blame. " Hey listen here, it's as much your fault as it is mine so I would shut my mouth if I were you!" At this comment he glared at me then continued to walk down the hall. Bastard I said under my breath. He turned and grabbed my arm. "Don't you know it's not nice to call people names?" he whispered threateningly in my ear. I gasped at how close he was. I could feel his breath on my ear and his two toned blue hair brush my cheek. I tried to pull free but he had a firm grip on my arm. My heart began to race and he let go smirking as he had clearly won that round. As he stalked off I wondered how he had heard me call him a bastard.  
  
I had finally found the office after ten minutes of searching. I opened the door to see a receptionist behind a desk and girl with pink hair chewing gum. I went up to the receptionist and told her I was a new student. She just pointed to the chair next to the pink haired girl. I shrugged and took a seat. The girl with pink hair extended her hand and said " Hi I'm Mariah and you must be Tanisha" I nodded and accepted her hand. " How did you know my name?" I questioned her. " Hey it's a small school. Word gets around fast here" I nodded in understanding. " So why are you in here?" I asked. Mariah blushed then answered, " Well actually I was snogging my boyfriend and since this school is really strict we have to get a lecture about how PDA's aren't appropriate and probably get detention as well. My boyfriend is in there right now. His name's Rei. He's one of the players" "The players?" I asked in confusion. " Yah. They are basically the best looking guys in the school. Rei is the only one with a steady girlfriend while the rest are well. players! Let's see there's," Mariah started to count off her fingers "Rei, Tala, Enrique, Max, Li, Robert, Ozuma, Michael and of course the hottest of the hot Kai" she finished with a bow. I laughed then the door opened to reveal a boy with raven black hair wearing a pair of jeans and a school shirt who I had to admit was really good looking. He walked past us and out the door but not before giving a small grin and wink at Mariah that made her giggle.  
  
" Okay Mariah you may come in now" said and elderly man from within the office. I whispered my good lucks to her as she entered the office. I sat there for about ten minutes waiting for my turn. I was examining my nails when the door opened and Mariah exited giving me the thumbs up. The elderly man then ushered me inside the room. He sat down behind his massive oak desk and faced me. " Now Tanisha as you are new here I have decided to give you a private briefing of the rules at this school. You are now in year 12. Am I correct?" I nodded. " Well the rules are, there will be no leaving class without a note, no swearing, no non-uniform clothes should be worn, no more than 2 piercings in one ear, I'm afraid you'll have to get rid of those streaks as well, no public displays of affection and if you are late for any reason then you must have a late note. Do I make these rules clear?" " Yes sir" " You can call me Mr. Dickenson if you wish. Now that that is over you may pick up your timetable at the front desk and if you have any trouble at all just ask me" I nodded and left his office. I went to the front desk and asked for my timetable. After I received it I saw I have chemistry first so I made my way to room 12:03.  
  
I knocked on the door and entered. All the students drew their attention from what they were doing to me and all of a sudden I felt really self- conscious. The teacher glanced at me then continued his notes on the board. I walked over to him and handed a note that Mr. Dickenson had given me. He skimmed trough it then said, " Okay class we have a new student starting this year. Her name is Tanisha and I expect you all make her feel welcome. Now Tanisha would you like to tell us about yourself?" I shrugged and stood in the front of the class " Hi my name is Tanisha Ying- li Camaya. I recently moved here from Australia where I lived for 2years. My father is a journalist so I've never lived in one place long. I'm seventeen and originally come from Singapore." The teacher nodded then asked me to take a seat where I wished. I spotted Enrique at the back of the room waving so I made my way over to him. " Hey Tanisha. So I see you've settled in alright," he stated when I sat next to him. " Ya pretty well except for this one guy that I bumped into. He was a real bastard! Oh I met Mariah, she said you were a real player" I smirked at his reaction. " She say that, huh. Well I deny it all. Well sort of anyway" he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. I laughed then realized the teacher was glaring at Enrique and me. I lowered my head and started to take notes.  
  
Yay my first chappy and fanfic!!! I'm sooooooo exited. So read and review and pleaz no flames! Constructive criticism is alrite though. 


	2. enemys

Hey this is my second chapter and I'm so exited! Just a warning though it's not that great ;_; but I promise I'm make up for it in later chapters. So enjoy and read on!  
  
""- Speech  
  
''- Thought  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The siren rang and we packed up our books. " So what have you got next?" asked Enrique. I took out my timetable and examined it. I groaned as I replied political and legal. Enrique's face brightened as he said he had that too. We decided to walk together. We talked more and I decided I really liked Enrique (as a friend people!).  
  
We arrived at the room and took a seat near the back of the class. The boy with raven black hair that I assumed was Rei came and sat with us. He looked at me then extended his hand. " Hi I'm Rei Kon" I shook his hand and he gave me a dazzling smile. After him a came a boy with red hair covered with a baseball hat. He smiled and introduced himself as Michael.  
  
Following him came Tala who gave me a flirtatious smile and wink before taking a seat next to me. I looked around the room at all the girls glaring at me in jealousy. I smiled to myself and realized that Mariah was right, these guys were hot!  
  
" So Tanisha how are you finding the school so far?" asked Tala.  
  
" Yeah alright. It's really small compared to my last school though. But I guess it's cosy. You guys have been really nice to me too so thanks."  
  
" Hey no problem. So what are you doing after school today?"  
  
" Nothing. Why?"  
  
" Well this guy Kai is having a pool party today after school and me and Enrique were wondering if you would like to come along. It's a good chance to meet the people around here." I smiled and agreed.  
  
Enrique popped his head on my shoulder and said " Hey I'll walk home with you today so I can show you to Kai's place. Not that you could really miss it. It's practically the size of the school. I can also help you pick a swimsuit to wear." At this I playfully slapped him. He gave me puppy dog eyes and his best pout until I had no choice but to apologize. He smiled and hugged me.  
  
Tala pouted and asked " How bout my hug?" Somehow when Enrique did it he was so much cuter. I smirked and said, " Nope sorry that was a terrible pout. Then again I guess you don't need a pout because you can probably use your looks. I guess you're alright looking" He raised one eyebrow and said " Just 'alright'. Who are you trying to kid? I'm hot!"  
  
" Ya and so modest too" I replied sarcastically. Enrique laughed and said, " Told ya she was feisty"  
  
Nothing much happened for the next 2 sessions. At recess I sat with Enrique and Tala. Tala wanted to introduce me to his best friend Kai Hiwatari but apparently he was skipping school to do something more important. I met the rest of their group at recess.  
  
There was Max who was really fun. It was like he was high on sugar or something. He had blonde hair like Enrique but was about 10cm shorter than Enrique.  
  
Ozuma was really funky. He had a red streak through the middle of his hair (he told teachers it was natural and couldn't die it a normal colour due to allergies). Robert was really mature, I can't believe he's a player. He has purple hair that he wears slicked back and wears a pair of fitted jeans.  
  
Last but not least there was Li. He's Reis best friend and it's not surprising. Their heritage is the same with their parents coming from the same clan. They remind me a lot of each other although Li is a lot shorter and really needs to trim his side burns. He has raven black hair and catlike golden eyes.  
  
The only girl within the group was Mariah although a lot of try-hard slutty girls come up to the 'players' hoping they have a chance. None of the guys (except Robert) brushed them off though. I think they like the attention.  
  
I watched as Enrique snuggled up close to this girl I think was in our science class. I then saw him chatting her up and within two minutes they were snogging each other senseless. I looked around for Tala and saw him doing the exact same thing. I sighed and decided to look for Mariah as Enrique and Tala were *cough* busy.  
  
When I found her she was on Reis lap feeding him his lunch. Oh great now I have no one to talk to I thought to myself as I made my way out to the front lawn. The lawn was really green and inviting so I decided to sit down and just watch the world go by till the siren went. I laid my head on the ground and placed my black shoulder bag next to me. I looked up at the sky but all of a sudden my vision was darkened by a shadow. I looked up to see the two-toned hair boy from this morning smirking at me.  
  
" What do you want?" I spat at him, which only caused his smirk to grow.  
  
" What, can't a guy just stand around anymore without having people interrogate him?" he asked seemingly innocently.  
  
" No "  
  
" Oh come on don't be like that. I'm just trying to make you welcome" he said as he started to slink further toward me. Hmm now it's payback time I thought smirking but covering it up with an innocent smile. I got up off the ground and dusted myself off while he continued to move closer to me.  
  
" Oh so how do you plan to make me welcome?" I asked with naïve, innocent eyes. He moved even closer so that his body was pressed against mine and whispered " Oh I have my ways"  
  
My heart started to race yet his remained perfectly stable. 'Oh Tanisha don't let him get to you. Just because he's hot and I mean really HOT he's still an arrogant bastard' I kept telling myself. I smiled sweetly and started to push my body against his to make him start to slowly walk backwards.  
  
He smirked saying " So you do want me"  
  
In reply I smiled sweetly and said " Oh yeah I really want you"  
  
He started to lower his head but with that I swiftly pushed him back which caused him to lose his balance. I smiled in triumph as I heard a splash as the tone-toned boy hit the surface of the lake. I let out a hail of laughter as I heard him resurface with a slur of swearing and spluttering.  
  
I grabbed my shoulder bag but before I left I looked over my shoulder to blow him a kiss. The two toned boy in the water just glared at me as people surrounding rushed to help him out of the water.  
  
I laughed the whole way to my next class. When I got there I realized that no one I knew was in it. I sighed in disappointment as I took a seat in the back. Class went pretty quick for the first ten minutes until the door bust open revealing a soaked two-toned boy glaring openly at me. I choked back a laugh as he took a seat infront of me.  
  
Throughout most of the class I was quiet until the two-toned boy started to sneeze and sniffle. At this I couldn't help but let out a giggle. As soon as he heard me giggle he turned around lightning fast and glared straight at me. I gave a weak smile and tried to continue to take notes but I felt his eyes on me. Finally I gave up and stared straight at him.  
  
He leaned closer to me and said in a hushed voice " Fine if you wanna play it that way then so will I. Now this is war"  
  
" Ooh, is that a threat?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
" Yeah, I guess you could say it is" he replied. We glared at each other until a tap on my shoulder broke my concentration. I looked up to be met with the furious gaze of my teacher. He stated very loudly " I'm sorry am I disturbing you and Mr Hiwatari"  
  
I blushed deeply and a sudden light went off in my head. 'Hey I know that name. Hiwatari, Hiwatari damn I know I know it from somewhere'  
  
The rest of the session was spent in silence as I racked my brain to remember where I had heard that name before.  
  
After the siren went I was so glad because you could practically cut the tension in the room. I made my way to the front lawn where I said I would meet Enrique. When I got there the lawn was swarming with teenagers all going in different directions. Now I could see how big the school really was. Although the school was miniscule compared to my last it had at least 300 students, which was a lot with only one exit and everyone trying to push through at once. ' Oh great I'm never going to find Enrique now' I thought as I slouched down next to a large tree.  
  
" Hey Tani what are you doing?" asked a voice from behind me.  
  
I looked behind to find Tala standing there.  
  
" Oh just waiting for Enrique. He said he was gonna walk me home to show me to your friends house" Tala nodded in understanding then pointed to a scruff of blonde hair visible over the crowd. I laughed as Enrique came toward me pushing everyone out of his way.  
  
" Uh excuse me. Com'on move people. Hey I gotta get through. MOVE!!!" he yelled in frustration. I just giggled as he finally made it over to Tala and me.  
  
"Okay Tani you ready to go?" he asked puffing and trying to catch his breath.  
  
" Um yah sure let's get going then." I said.  
  
We got out of the front lawn and started to walk down the street leading to my house.  
  
" Um so do you live close to the school" Enrique asked me.  
  
" Yeah pretty close" I then pointed to my house, which was about 2 houses down from where we were. I looked at Enrique as his grin broadened.  
  
" What?" I asked quizzically.  
  
" You'll never guess this Tani but you live right behind me!" I gasped then screamed.  
  
" Oh my god really!? That is so cool. Hey now you can just climb the fence and get to my house. Enrique this is big! I have a new friend that lives just 5 metres away!" He laughed as he scratched his head obviously taken back by my sudden put burst " Hey, hey what's with this whole Enrique thing"  
  
" I'm not calling you Enrique-pooh so don't even ask" I stated hands on my hips.  
  
" No, no I mean my friends normally call me Enni and you're my friend so you can call me that too okay?"  
  
" Okay sure Enni" I replied chirpily as we arrived at my house. I unlocked the big white doors and let Enni in. He stared in awe at what I suspected was the size of my house. " Yeah I know it's huge. Anyway my rooms upstairs so do you wanna help me pick a bathing suit?"  
  
" You know Tani what I said about helping you before I was joking but if you really want me to I have no objections"  
  
I let out a laugh as I walked up the stairs with Enni hot on my heals.  
  
"Okay the blue or the white" I asked Enni as I held up a white triangle bikini with small yellow flowers and a blue halter with one white star plastered on the material. Enni took a look at both and tried to look like he was thinking hard.  
  
"Hmm I would have to say the blue. It brings out the colour in your emerald eyes" I smiled and shooed him out so I could get changed. When I first tried to get him out he gave me his best pout. I gave a small smile but still pushed him out. I got changed into the halter and some blue board shorts. I then got a black mesh top to wear over it. After I got changed I exited to find Enrique playing with my cat. I smiled at the image of Enni and my cat, Lulu playing on the carpet. I made a small cough and Enni looked up at me.  
  
" Hey Tani you look great. Um hey do you mind if we quickly pop into my place. I uh, sorta forgot my board shorts" He said then smiled sheepishly. I agreed and we made our way to the back garden. I was about to make a jump over the fence but Enni stopped me.  
  
" Hey I got a better way," he said while sliding a bit of fence across to reveal a path between the two houses. " Ladies first" He said while motioning for me to go.  
  
" Yeah well I'm no lady," I said but still going through. He smirked then followed.  
  
" Enni sweetie, can you please put away your clean underwear away for me" came a voice from down the hall. Enni went bright red then relied  
  
" Um yeah sure mum but I sorta got company" An elderly looking woman stepped from behind and open door then broke into a smile.  
  
" So Enni you finally found a girl to bring home?"  
  
" Oh no she's just my new friend. Oh Tanisha this is my mum" Enni said slowly motioning me toward a blue door.  
  
" Oh hello Tanisha, it's very nice to meet you. If you like you can call me Rachel or Mrs. Raysan but I prefer Rachel. You know you are the first girl that Enni has brought home!"  
  
" Uh yeah mum I just came home to get board shorts but then I'm bringing Tani to Kia's place okay" With that Enni shoved me into his room behind the blue door.  
  
Enni then grabbed his white boardies and started to climb out the window. " Um Enni what are you doing" I asked with a confused look.  
  
" Oh well if we go out the door I bet mum will be waiting with another 30 questions so I figure this way is safer."  
  
" Oh right. Um so are we going to Kia's now?" I asked. He nodded as he extended his hand to help me out the window and onto the roof. I stepped out on the ledge then watched Enni climb across to a tree. He then climbed down the tree and onto the lawn and motioned me to follow. I looked at the tree uncertainly but still started to climb onto it. I slowly made my down until I reached the ground. Enni smiled and made his way to the front of the house. I followed until we were on a path going to Kia's house.  
  
It was 5minutes later until we reached this 'Kia's' house. The house was looked massive from the outside but once you entered you realized how big it really was. I was decorated with sleek, sophisticated trinkets from around the world.  
  
Enni seemed to know his way around pretty well so I followed him in fear that if I went off by myself I might not be able to find my way out for another week. He led me outside and toward the pool. I saw Tala and Michael swinging Max into the pool and Rei and Mariah snogging on a chair. I looked around and wondered which one Kai was. I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and spun around. Enni was standing there next to a boy not facing me but with very familiar blue hair.  
  
" Hey Tani I would like to introduce you to my friend Kai" He said as the boy turned around.  
  
" YOU!!!" we both yelled at once.  
  
Hey dats the end of my second chapter. I know it's not that good but anyway I'm still exited. So pleaz read and review. Thanx! 


	3. let's PARTAY!

Sorry it's been so long since updating but now it's holidays so I'll be updating nearly every week. But keep in mind I do have a life and don't sit infront of the computer all the time so some updates might take longer than others. Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"YOU!!!" we both exclaimed at once.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asks Kai with and inquisitive look.  
  
"I was invited" I spat back. Enni looked from me to Kai with interest. "So I'm guessing you guys have already met then, huh"  
  
" Yeah you could say that. He's the guy that was pissing me off this morning"  
  
"Ha should have guessed. Kai has a way of getting to people," said Enni with a bemused look. Then before I knew it I was soaring through the air and heading straight toward the freezing cold water of the pool.  
  
I screamed as I hit the surface. " Oh god she sounds like a banshee" I heard Kai comment to Enni.  
  
"Arg. I'll get you for this Kai" I hissed as I slowly made my way out of the pool.  
  
"Oh but you seemed so intent on me having a swim this afternoon I decided I would return the favour" he said sweetly while smirking. I just glared at him as I continued my way out of the pool. When I finally got out of the freezing depths Enni handed me his towel and smiled saying " I think he likes you"  
  
" Huh, well I don't like him. He's an arrogant, self centred, sexist, cocky, egotistical bastard" I finished huffing. Enni just smiled and said " Maybe but I think when you get to know him better you'll like him" I just huffed as I stormed off toward a chair and plonked myself down next to Tala. He looked over to me and put his hand over my shoulder " So I'm guessing you just met Kai?"  
  
" Yeah but actually I met him this morning," I snorted, "How are you friends with him? He's so arrogant. What, does he think that every girl he meets will just fall to his feet and fall in love with him!"  
  
" Yeah pretty much but honestly can you blame him? Everyone knows he's the best looking guy in the school and is rumoured to be the best lay"  
  
" Tala, I don't want to know about how good a lay he is!"  
  
" Are you sure?" came voice from behind. I jumped and screamed in shock as I saw Kai standing beside me smirking.  
  
" Geez Banshee quieten down a bit you nearly broke my eardrum" he said while rubbing his ears.  
  
" Yes I'm sure. I'd rather die then ever bring myself to so much as touch you," I retorted glaring.  
  
" Oh I'm hurt," he said holding his chest then turning his attention toward Tala, " Hey Tala having a good time? Soon some other girls will be here so you won't have to waste anymore time with the banshee here"  
  
" Nah it's okay Kai I like Tanisha. If you got to know her properly you might to." Then he added sheepishly trying to act casual " So uh Kai is your cousin Hilary coming?" I raised a brow when I noticed a blush starting to cross Tala's cheek.  
  
" Nah sorry man. She said she's going on a date with her new boy. Tyson I think his name is" at Kais answer Tala turned red but not as in blushing.  
  
"WHAT!!! She got a new man already! Who's this Tyson kid, I'm going to kill him!" he huffed as he jumped to a standing position balling his fists. I just laughed as Kai tried to calm him down enough so he wouldn't to trash his house. I then got bored of the situation and turned my attention to the girls that were newly entering. One blonde bimbo spotted Kai and started screaming " Oh Kai hunny I've missed you so much!!! Come here and give me a kiss. It' s been so long since I last seen you" Kai just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the rampaging Tala. The blonde bimbo started to sulk in the corner and I started to feel sorry for her. I decided I would go and talk to her.  
  
"Um, hi are you alright?" I asked in a concerned voice.  
  
*sniff sniff* " No he's ignoring me! I mean ME of all people! He like sleep's with me one night then totally like blows me off the next! I feel like so used" she answered with tears rolling down her eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her even if she was a valley girl. While listening to her blab on about all her problems I realized I had never heard the word "like" used so many times in one sentence. I tried to lend her a supportive ear but it was so hard when she had the vocabulary of a five year old. I finally gave in after about seven long, agonizing minutes and said I had to use the toilet. I left the girl and moved over toward Enni.  
  
" Hi Enni. Picked up any girls yet? Hey um just wondering do you 'players' just sleep with girls then drop them?" I asked wondering if the situation with the blonde bimbo was a common occurrence.  
  
" Huh? Um actually to tell you the truth," he leant in close and whispered quietly into my ear " I'm a virgin" I gasped in shock.  
  
" But you're a player! Isn't that what you guys do? Sleep with girls then break their hearts. I was talking to some blonde bimbo and she was all shook up about Kai ignoring her"  
  
" Ha yeah that's Kai. He's good looking and he uses it to um. relive his sexual tension. Whereas me I want my first time to be special and not with some random chic I meet at a party and never see her again. Hey I'm only seventeen I still got the rest of my life ahead of me. Well at least that's how I see it"  
  
" Oh Enni that's really deep. It's probably the most intelligent thing I ever heard you say" I said smiling up at him and hugging him around his waist. In return he smiled down at me and ruffled my hair saying, " Now if you will excuse me I got some girls practically screaming my name. Even though I'm not into that whole sexual intimacy thing I still got to have some fun" He gave me one last wink before disappearing into the crowd. I smiled as I thought ' At least one of them is a decent guy'  
  
*************************  
  
For the rest of the after noon I decided to sun bath and try to get a tan. It's now 6:00 and I've been sitting here for about an hour and still no tan what so ever. More people arrived including Max, Ozuma, Rei, Li, Robert, Mariah and a whole bunch of bimbo's that practically threw themselves at the 'players'. I laughed as Ozuma came and sunbathed with me to escape to crowd of girls that kept following him. " Um you know Ozuma the sun is nearly down so I doubt you'll get much of a tan" I commented to him when he first sat down.  
  
" Oh I know, I just wanted to be in your company," he said flashing a gorgeous smile. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
" Geez can't you guys even be around a girl for 2 seconds before trying to chat her up?" He gave me a sheepish grin and shook his head. I just laughed as I tried to start a conversation.  
  
" So Ozuma how are you liking the party so far?"  
  
" Oh yeah it's pretty cool. Kai always throws the best parties. His house is massive. Hey do you wanna come and play playstation 2 with me? All of the guys are to busy with the girls so I got no one to play with"  
  
" Oh gee Ozuma thanks. I'm just your last resort! Hey why aren't you with o\your fan club over there" I said pointing toward a group of girls looking at Ozuma with anticipation. He shrugged and said he just got bored of them then left for inside the house. I shrugged and followed him.  
  
We went though a hall that was decorated with small Japanese ornaments and was painted a dark blue. We finally emerged at a room full of game consoles. It had a Playstation 1 and 2, a dream cast, a Nintendo 64, a X box, a Gamecube and a computer sitting in a corner. I looked around in awe. This was every kids dream! Ozuma motioned me toward where the playstation2 was set up and turned it on. The display screen popped up then a logo for Squaresoft. At this I wandered what game he had put in. My question was soon answered as 'The Bouncer' appeared in big letters. I smirked evilly when I read the letters. I played this game at my best friend, Sasha's house before and discovered I was really good at it. I even beat her brother who was basically the best at all games. We dubbed him the game champion. " What are you smirking at?" asked Ozuma when he saw my face.  
  
"Uh nothing just thinking bout um. uh" I was stuck and he knew it. I had to make something up quick otherwise he might catch on so I blurted out " isn't a bouncer one of those people at a club that stop bad guys getting in?" then added a high pitched giggle for effect. He looked at me oddly but brushed it off.  
  
" So do you have any idea how to play?" he asked while going into 2-player mode.  
  
" Um yeah some idea. Don't I just mash the buttons?" I replied with wide eyes. ' Geez I'm gonna beat you so bad. You won't know what hit you' I thought to myself while trying to keep up the charade I was pulling. He just smiled and nodded. When the screen popped up for us to pick what character we were going to play I pretended to have trouble knowing what buttons did and twice got out of the selection screen. With a polite " oops" I got back to the selection screen. It took me about 5 minutes altogether just to pick a character. Ozuma took pity on me and tried to explain that you used the X button to pick a character. I ended up picking Sion, which I had previously found out was MY ultimate character because when using him I was practically unbeatable. When the game finally started I decided to give up my charade and play to my full potential. I beat Ozuma within 30 seconds. He gawked at me unbelievably.  
  
"Oh look at that I won. Must be lucky huh?" I said innocently.  
  
" Yeah probably, I was going a bit easy on you. After all I am the game champion" he boasted while I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Well then care to try again?" I asked politely.  
  
" Sure but don't expect me to go easy on you" I just shrugged as we started up a new game. Surprisingly I was having a harder time trying to beat him but I the end still won. It took at least 5 minutes, which was extremely good considering no one ever lasted more than a minute against me. When I had won yet again Ozuma started to catch onto the game I was playing. " So Tanisha have you ever played this game before? I mean you're so good at it considering you're a beginner and all. Weird how you beat me two times and I am after all considered the game 'master' in this town. That's why no one wants to play against me" as soon as he said the last sentence he quickly covered his mouth hoping that the words might come back.  
  
" So you're the game 'master' huh and you didn't bother to tell me. Just though you'd beat me and not tell me huh." I said in mock anger and watched his face fall. Then I added " Well I guess it's good that I didn't tell you that in my old town no one lasted more than a minute against me in this game." I burst out laughing when I saw his reaction. I smiled and ruffled his hair when he gave me a mock sad look.  
  
" So truce then? You trick me, I trick you were all even." I asked while holding out my hand.  
  
" Hmm I dunno. your trick was more devious then mine. I guess you might have to make it up to me before I agree on a truce." He smiled wickedly at me yet still shaking my hand.  
  
" If your going to ask me to give you a hand job or anything like that you can forget it!" he looked a bit shocked as I said this.  
  
" Geez who do you think I am, Kai? Nah I was going to ask you to play another round." I blushed at my previous outburst but Ozuma seemed to brush it off as he handed me on of the controllers.  
  
*************************  
  
We played another 5 rounds with me winning 3 and Ozuma winning 2. I thought that was a very good effort on his behalf as no one as yet had beaten me. After we finished playing that we just sat on the couch and talked.  
  
" So where did you live before coming here?" he asked.  
  
" I lived in Perth in Australia. Don't bother asking me if I ever rode in a kangaroo because I get that a lot. Oh and the answer in no. I don't think anyone has actually. Well not anyone I know of " He looked a bit disappointed as I think that might have been his next question.  
  
" Did you feel really bad leaving all of your friends behind?"  
  
" Yeah I guess but I never really stayed in place long. I'll really miss Sasha though. She was my best friend for the 2 years I lived there. So how did you get into the 'players' gang?"  
  
" Well I only moved here about a year ago and I had known Enni because he's my relative somehow. Don't ask how because I don't really know. Something like my uncles, wife's, brothers, sons, granddaughter married his aunty. Well anyway it's confusing. Enni introduced me to the 'players' as you call them, and we just clicked. Kai and Tala are probably my closest friends." I nodded in understanding.  
  
" How do you people like Kai? I just don't get it. He seems so arrogant and the rest of you seem so nice."  
  
" Well I guess that's just Kai. You get used to it and once you get through that he's a really nice guy " I snorted at this ' nice guy. Yeah right!' I thought. " So I'm guessing you don't like him then?" asked Ozuma.  
  
" Ya I guess you could say that. I don't know what it is about him it's just whenever I'm around him he just pisses me off"  
  
" Yeah Kai has that effect on some people. So anyway less about Kai and more about you. Do you have a boyfriend back in Australia?" he asked putting his arm around me.  
  
" No. I've never had a boyfriend before" he looked surprised.  
  
" Really! You are seventeen aren't you?" he stated.  
  
" Yeah I just never really wanted one or liked anyone enough to go out with them." Ozuma then started to break out in a smile.  
  
" So your single then?" he asked drawing closer to me. I nodded my head as I welcomed his closeness. He took one of my hands into his own and said " Whoa your hands are cold I'll warm them up for you". He started to stroke my hands with his thumbs then said, " hmm your lips look cold too. Can I warm them up for you?" He was mere millimetres away from my face now and I could feel his breath on my skin. I nodded slowly as he closed the gap between our two faces. As he kissed me I thought 'OMG was that ever corny! He could have just kissed me instead of ' your lips look cold'. Well he sure can kiss though' He deepened the kiss as I parted my mouth to allow him entrance. I let out a moan as he massaged my tongue with his own.  
  
" Am I interrupting something?" asked a cold voice from behind us.  
  
Ooooh another cliffy. Well not really since you can pretty much guess who it is but anyway. You can't spoil my fun!!! * pouts in corner* so anyway you's know the drill. Run for the nearest exit in case of a fire! Hehehe just joking well not really cos if there is a fire you should get out but that dosen't really apply to this fic. So what I was gonna say is R&R ok. Oh yeah and any people that might want to chat I'm on msn most nights in Australian time. Seeya luv Random 


	4. 2 guys in one night!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Love or hate?  
  
"Am I interrupting something," asked a cold voice from behind us. I reluctantly moved apart from Ozuma and turned to glare at the intruder.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact Kai you are interrupting me and Ozuma so if you would kindly leave, that would be great," I said waving for him to leave. As I said this he turned his icy glare toward me. It sent a shiver down my spine as I looked up into his eyes but I shrugged it off and stated " Oh what's the matter Kai didn't you get any?" This only caused his glare to deepen but then turned his attention to Ozuma.  
  
" Hey dude I think I should tell you this. You can do better." Kai stated coldly as he exited the room. I ignored his last comment and faced Ozuma. I came to realize he was staring at me. "You know you are really brave to stand up to Kai especially since you're new and this is his house." Then I realized that we were in Kai's house, which I had previously forgotten but wouldn't admit to Ozuma. " So where were we?" asked Ozuma as he leaned across the couch and our lips met.  
  
*************************  
  
After around 15minutes of making out with Ozuma we decided we should make our way back to our friends. I left the game room and emerged outside. I scanned to whole area to try and find any familiar faces. I then spotted Enni trying to chat up this blonde bimbo similar to the one Kai had just ditched. I looked around and didn't see any other people I recognized so decided to take my chances with Enni.  
  
As I made my way to the other side of the pool trying to dodge smashed people who where throwing up in the pool I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to come face to face with Tala. I gave him a smile and tried to ask politely 'what the hell are you bugging me for?' Although it came out more like "What the hell are you bugging me for?" 'Damn should really work on my people skills' I though to myself.  
  
"Well your polite today aren't you? Just wanted to know if what Kai said was true, that's all" he gave me a sly grin that got my senses on high alert.  
  
" What exactly did Kai say," I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Oh not much. just that he walked in on you giving Ozzy a blow job" At this he watched my face turn bright red in about 0.5 of a second and slowly started to back away. Although he was stupid enough to ask " So is it true?" I screamed and he broke out in a run huddling over random people in his way. I gave him a 5 second head start then started to run after him.  
  
" TALA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" I yelled as I slowly gained ground on him. He looked behind him to see me hot on his heals and sped up. ' Damn he's fast' I thought as he started to lose me. He then ran into a room and locked the door. " TALA!!! Get out here! I promise I won't hurt you I just need to ask you some questions! Get out here!" I yelled through the door.  
  
" No way am I going anywhere near you with your temper like that!" he yelled back. I huffed to myself and decided I had no alternative. I backed up from the door then ran full force at it. My body slammed into it but it didn't budge.  
  
" Oi, Tani what the fuck are you doing!? You're going to break down Kai's door!"  
  
" Yeah well that was sort of the point. But you could make it easier for both of us and just open the door" There was silence so I decided to try bang it down again. I backed away from it then ran full force at it. Just at the last second Tala decided he would open the door and to both his surprise and mine I went bowling into him forcing us to both go falling backward onto the bed that was in the room.  
  
" Wow Banshee. Two guys in one night!" I heard a mocking voice from behind us. I didn't need to turn around to realize who it was. I lifted myself off Tala and only he saw the pure hatred burning in my eyes.  
  
" Uh Kai if I were you I would start running" said Tala trying to cut through Kai's insane laughter but it was to late as I went running at him. He looked at me in surprise as I went hurdling toward him. I tackled him to the ground then sat on his stomach pinning him to the ground.  
  
" I'm going to kill you Kai!" I screeched at him as I went to punch his face. To my disappointment he blocked it with his hand that was now tightly my hand. I glared at him as I went for a punch with my other hand. Again he blocked it with his hand. He smirked and blew a kiss at me as he threw me off him. But I was determined and just as he had thrown me off I was back on top of him yelling "HOW DARE YOU SPREAD RUMORS ABOUT ME!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!! JUST BECAUSE WE GOT OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT DOESN'T GIVE THE RIGHT!!! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SLUT. I'M TO GOOD FOR THIS AND I REFUSE TO PLAY THIS SICK GAME" I finished huffing with Kai looking at me in astonishment. There was silence as Kai and I looked into each other's eyes but a certain blonde player that was walking past broke the silence.  
  
" Oh my god Kai, what have you done to Tani? You've taken away her innocence. How could you? She was new and you were supposed to be friendly, not sleep with her and in public! Aww, I can't look," screamed Enni dramatically as he turned in disgust.  
  
" Oh Enni don't be so dramatic! It's not what it looks like, I swear. Kai just got on my nerves so I tried to beat the crap out of him" I said a- matter-of-factly.  
  
" Oh I'm so glad to hear," said Enni as he scooped me up into a bear hug,  
  
"Humph, the key word in that sentence Ban is TRIED. You tried to beat me up," said Kai with his usual smug tone.  
  
Enni laughed at this and said " Yeah Kai lucky she didn't. Otherwise your reputation would be up the toilet" Kai shot a glare at Enni that made him back off a bit.  
  
" Oh Kai stop acting like your 'all that' because let me tell you right now that you aren't" I said stepping up to him in an aggressive motion.  
  
" Oh aren't I? I've got at least 50 girls out there that beg to differ. Oh, if you will please excuse me I think I hear them calling" with that last snide comment he left back to the back yard. Although if he thought that I would give him the last word he was sadly mistaken.  
  
" No I don't think I hear anything. Must be your FAT head making up hallucinations" with that comment Kai stopped dead in his tracks and Tala and Enrique swapped concerned glances. Kai then started to advance on me but he was stopped by Tala and Enni holding him back by the elbows.  
  
" Look Kai just leave her. She's not worth the trouble," said Enni in Kai's ear. Kai then looked at me with piercing eyes and stated " Yeah I guess. She's just lucky I wouldn't raise my hand to a girl" I glared at him for his last comment but he just smirked back at me clearly hitting one of my nerves. He the shook Tala and Enni off him and made his way out again. At his retreating figure I stuck out my tongue then was about to go find Ozuma when I heard Kai say in a barely audibly voice "I saw that." I frowned and stared at the back of his head then was snapped out of my thought as some one grabbed me around the waist.  
  
" Hey I missed you," said Ozuma as he started to kiss my neck. I started to giggle because I was really ticklish around that area. I tried to pry him half heartily off me but with no luck as he moved his kisses up from my neck to greet my mouth. Before I could protest his tongue was in my mouth and doing things I didn't imagine possible. I started to surrender when the moment was wrecked by a red head yelling " Geez Ozzy, get a room!"  
  
" Hey, could say the same to you Johnny" Ozuma yelled back at the red headed boy who had a girl on his lap. I looked over at the red head carefully examining him to see if I recognized him. 'Nup never seen him before in my life' I confirmed. The boy had red hair that was held up in place by a bandana and from what I could tell a really good body. He had his shirt off and was wearing dark blue board shorts. The girl on his lap looked just like all the other bimbo's at the party except a brunette. But then again I couldn't judge just by appearance after all at first sight Mariah looked like a slut but when you got to know her she was a really nice and kind person. I had only talked to her for bit but I can tell she isn't like what her appearance states she is.  
  
" So I heard you were sitting on Kai earlier tonight?" Ozuma tried to question casually.  
  
I smirked as I said, " Oh, do I detect a bit of jealousy?"  
  
Ozuma frowned saying, " No it was just a question. Lots of people have been talking about it. Then again people have also been saying Kai walked in on you giving me a blow job so I know not to believe everything I hear. Don't worry I had no doubt that you wouldn't be sitting on one of the hottest guys just after we got together" He put his arm over my shoulder drawing me closer to him and I debated with myself wether I should tell him or not. I decided I should before Kai got to him and twisted the truth.  
  
" Well um actually I was sitting on Kai. But I swear it's not what you think" as I said this Ozuma took his arm off my shoulder and turned to look at. He looked at me with unsure eyes and I continued to explain.  
  
" Well he had seen me on top of Tala on a bed"  
  
" WHAT!? Let me tell you Tanisha if this is your idea of an explanation you really suck"  
  
" Just listen to the whole story first" I scolded him then continued, " Well actually I was trying to bash the door in but Tala opened it so we went crashing on the bed. Then Kai came and said 'Wow Banshee. Two guys in one night!' in this stupid smug voice so I tried to deck him but first tackled him to the ground. I had to sit on him to pin him down. I had no other alternative! I swear if I had any other choice I wouldn't have touched him. That's the story" I finished breathing in deeply.  
  
" Uh wow you had a really exiting night" was all Ozuma could mange to say.  
  
I smiled at him saying, " You know what the best part was?"  
  
He pretended to look like he was thinking then stated " You tackling Kai. That would have been so funny!"  
  
I mock hit him but he dived down and caught my lips in a soft kiss. I melted as soon as our lips met. Although I hadn't had I a boyfriend before I had had my fair share of kisses and Ozuma was by far the best.  
  
*************************  
  
" Yo Tani we're going now. You coming?" asked Enni from above me. I looked up from the deck chair I was in with Ozuma's arms around me. I nodded slowly and got up although it felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind when I left Ozuma. I sighed as I thought to myself ' What the hell is going on. I've known this guy for a day and I already can't stand to be without him. Arg I'm becoming weak.' Then a small voice in the back of my head said ' No you've got it bad for this guy' I felt disgusted at this thought. I had never had a boyfriend before because I was a strong person who didn't need that sort of stuff. I'd never felt for a guy like I had for Ozuma. It was sort of creepy yet at the same time exiting. With one last kiss I left Ozuma and walked away with Enni.  
  
" So I see you and Ozzy hit it off pretty well" said Enni with a cheeky smile.  
  
" If you mean we got together then yes you are perfectly right" I responded and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ozuma. Enni saw this smile and said  
  
" Well I'm happy for you. Ozzy's a good guy and I think he will make you happy. You know I love to see you smile. You look really beautiful when you do"  
  
" Oh god Enni you're not hitting on me are you?" I asked with a raised brow.  
  
" Oh god no Tani!" Enni yelled in surprise and a little disgust. " Your sort of like a sister to me. Even though we've only know each other for a day I feel more of a protective brother thing then a boyfriend thing going on."  
  
" Rrright. Um I didn't really get what said but I think it was ment to be sweet"  
  
" See that's the connection we have. You don't even have to understand what I'm saying to understand the meaning." I just laughed at Enni's antics and walked toward my doorstep that we were quickly approaching. " Well okay Tani see ya tomorrow. Oh yeah I almost forgot, Tala wanted me to ask you if you wanted to walk to school with us. If you do then." Enni dug around in his pocket. He had about 5 pockets so he started to get frustrated when he had to go through each one twice because he had missed what he was looking for. His face screwed up in frustration as I watched him suspiciously but in the end he triumphantly pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to me " As I was saying if you want to walk with us then call me on my mobile number it's on the paper by the way, in the morning and we'll come by your house and pick you up"  
  
I smiled up at Enni and said, " Thanks for this Enni. It's means a lot to me that I've made such good friends, even if they have parties that finish at 11:00 on a school night. Still I really appreciate it Enni so thanks" and with that I hugged him tight around the waist. He smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead replying " No problem Tani" After that he left down the street and I entered the house to make my way up to my room.  
  
" Arrg, I'm so tired" I complained to myself as I fell in a heap on my bed. I grabbed back the covers of my bed and groggily climbed under them. So much had happened tonight. Tomorrow I bet that Kai would have spread rumours that he caught me with 2 guys. I tried to then think of the positives that had happened tonight. Ozuma's face suddenly appeared in my head and I let out a smile. Then it was pushed out by a thought of a shirtless Kai. I sat straight up at that thought. ' What the hell was that? I think I'll file that away in the part of my memory that reads ' you were temporarily insane p.s never think these thoughts again'' I smirked to myself thinking I had solved the problem but in the back of my head a voice kept on nagging ' He's look's so hot without his shirt on!'  
  
' Oh shut up head. Oh god I'm taking to myself now!' I smothered my head with my pillow and slowly fell asleep with recurring thoughts of Kai and Ozuma.  
  
Hey my fourth chappie! What do you's think? Personally I think that it was pretty good with a lot of events! Yay! Sorry just saw Peter Pan so now I'm feeling all . hmm what's the word? Oh I know magical! Yah it's really weird what a lot of sugar and Peter Pan can do to a person. Anywaz pleaz R&R. I've been really happy with all the ones I've got so far although some are a bit confusing. Aw well I just love getting them so please send more! See ya (not literally) hope to update soon. Luv Random 


	5. spawn of satan

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters associated with it.  
  
Just wanted to say thanx to memex101 and HanyouGohan for reviewing my last 3 chappies. Thanx a bunch guyz it means a lot 2 me *tear* Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy new year!  
  
Love or Hate?  
  
" Um hello is Enrique there?" I asked through my black mobile. When there was no answer I decided to then yell " Oi Enni is that you?" but while trying to balance the phone on my shoulder I had also been hopping around trying to get my sock on. So me being the clumsy person I am went toppling to the ground within seconds.  
  
" Yeah this is he. Is this Tani?" he asked sounding groggy as if he had just woken up. " Um Tani are you alright I think I heard a crash?"  
  
" Yep fine." I said while getting back up and trying to regain my balance. "So anyway I've decided to walk with you and Tala from now on. Is that okay?"  
  
" Yep sure we'll be round at about. Mum what are you doing!" I looked at my phone in confusion then put it back up my ear to hear Enni saying, " Mum I've got clean undies" I let out a small giggle but quickly covered it up. I could then hear Enni saying to me " Are you laughing at me Tani?"  
  
" Oh no Enni would I do that?" I said sincerely but was smiling widely. I mean what harm could it do he couldn't see me but then he said  
  
" I know your smiling. I can see you from my room" 'Damn. Mental note to self: Enni can see your every move' I then looked from my balcony to Enni's room where he was practically hanging out the window and waving frantically. I gave a small wave back then closed my curtains.  
  
" Okay so when are you and Tala going to be by?" I asked grabbing my toothbrush and dabbing a good amount of toothpaste on it.  
  
" Im. a blout. filthteen. manoots"  
  
" What?" I asked taking the toothbrush out of my mouth then taking a sip of water.  
  
" Oh sorry eating an apple. In about 15 minutes. Is that okay? Just wait outside because Tala has this thing about meeting girls parents. He charms them almost as much as he does the girl."  
  
" Humph fat chance with my mother. She dislikes most of the male population. She doesn't want me to have a boyfriend until I'm ready for a baby, which is about 25. She got pregnant with me when she was 16. The guy then dumped her but she took comfort in my step dad and that's how they got together." I said cleaning out my mouth one more time then examining my teeth in the mirror.  
  
" Does that mean your not allowed a boyfriend? What about Ozzy?"  
  
" Well my mother has this theory that a kiss= boyfriend, boyfriend=sex, sex=baby and baby=trouble. I don't know what I'll do about Ozuma. I really like him so I probably just won't tell mum about him."  
  
" Hmm good plan. Anyway I better go but me, Tala and Kai will be round in 10. Okay see ya" Then he hanged up. I put down my phone then suddenly Enni's last sentence sunk in ' Me, Tala and KAI!!!' I grabbed my phone back up and dialled Enni's number as fast as I could.  
  
" Hi this is Enrique or Enrique-pooh so just leave a message at the beep. BEEP" I hung up while quietly swearing under my breath. ' Damn you Enni! Why did you have to turn your phone off!' I then put my phone in my bag and continued to get ready for school.  
  
*************************  
  
Although I had doubted that Tala could charm my mother or stepfather I took Enni's advice and waited outside for them. I kept pondering on whether Kai was walking with them too or if Enni had just adding him in to get me riled up. My question was soon answered as I heard Enni and Tala coming down the street arguing with a certain boy with two-toned hair.  
  
" Kai she's our friend now and we already offered if she wanted to walk with us. So if you don't like it then leave" I could hear Enni saying loudly to Kai.  
  
"Well I'd rather wax my legs then endure a whole ten minutes with her!" huffed Kai as he started to make his way in the other direction.  
  
" Kai come on. What do you have against her anyway?" asked Tala trying hard to reason between the two. I didn't bother to wait for his answer as I walked up to Enni and gave him a big hug. Kai raised his eyebrow saying  
  
" So after Enrique too, are you" I glared at him and hugged Tala too.  
  
" Oh what, jealous you don't get one?" I said smugly as I released Tala.  
  
" Hardly, why would I want something as ugly as you on me?" he replied with an equally smug tone giving me a little smirk. I racked my brain for a witty comeback but my mind went blank as I remembered the image of a shirtless Kai. 'Damn brain!' I thought to myself but then realized everyone was looking at me. Kai had a slight smirk, Enni had his normal goofy look and Tala was looking a little confused.  
  
" What!?" I questioned them all glaring harshly at them all.  
  
" Geez Ban what were you thinking about? You had this goofy grin on your face and didn't even attack me or anything for my last comment. Actually it was a bit scary." said Kai with a slight smirk. My first reaction was 'oh god he knows I had dirty thoughts about him' but then regained my composure and replied calmly  
  
" Geez Kai I wouldn't want to touch you in the first place. I have no idea where you've been! There now I've attacked you now can we get going before we're late?" the guys looked at each other awkwardly then Kai replied  
  
" Sure what ever Queen Ban wants is our command" he gave a slight bow then started down the road. Tala walked past me and whispered, " Try to be civilized." Then gave me a pleading look and chased after Kai. I sighed while thinking 'I am being civilized. It's his fault!' I turned to Enni who had a dopey look on his face and smiled as he looked down at me. I looped my arm with his then started to walk after Kai and Tala.  
  
*************************  
  
" Hey Tani, have a good night?" asked Ozuma as he came up to me placing his hands around my waist. I leant into his body to feel the warmth radiating from his body and looked up into his gentle eyes.  
  
" Yeah it was great. Your best thing that could've happened to me" I said smiling widely. I suddenly turned to hear someone clearing their throat. I turned to find Enni with his hands on his hips. "Fine Enni. Sorry Ozuma but you're the second best thing to happen to me. Enni's the first" at this Enni beamed and left us. I turned my attention back to Ozuma. I looked into his eyes then stood on my tiptoes to reach his mouth but was interrupted by another cough.  
  
" Look Enni I already said you were the best thing to happen to me" I said while turning around although not to find Enni but Kai standing there. " What do you want?" I questioned him rather rudely.  
  
He held his hands up in mock defence then said, " I just thought you two love birds might want to know that Mr. Dickenson is around the corner and you know how he feels about public displays of affection" I snuck a peak around the corner to see Mr. Dickenson was actually there. I couldn't help but look a little surprised. I then tore myself off Ozuma and stared at Kai in shock. He returned my stare then said, " Don't act so surprised Ban. Ozzy's one of my best friends I don't want to see him get into shit with Mr. Dick over there"  
  
" Thanks man. I owe you," said Ozuma then nudged me to say something.  
  
" Um. err. yeah. uh. thanks Kai," I said kind of awkwardly. He gave Ozuma and me a sweet smile while replying " No problem" Then walked off toward his locker.  
  
" See Tani. Kai's not such a bad guy. If you knew him like I do you'll see he's not so bad. What gets to you about him anyway?"  
  
" I actually don't know. Just his cockiness I guess. But something else about him really gets under my skin. He's so . I don't know. cold? How can anyone just use people like he does?" I sighed deciding that I didn't want to think about the inner workings of Kai anymore and changed the subject. "So anyway what do you have first?"  
  
" Metalwork. How about you?"  
  
" Art. I wonder who's in my class?" I questioned aloud. Enni and I had compared our timetables during the walk to school and found out we had 4 of the same classes. Which left art and French without him. Although in French I had the Spawn of Satan to keep me company, which wasn't exactly a comforting thought but anyway. I had recently decided that if Kai continued to refer to me as Banshee or Ban I shall refer to him as ' Spawn of Satan'. I thought it suited him rather well.  
  
The siren went so with one last kiss Ozuma left me to go to his class. I watched him go down the corridor then made my way toward my own class. I entered the classroom to find all different sorts of art utensils such as paint bushes, paints of all different colours, canvas, paper, pencils and the list goes on. At my old school I loved art and was pretty good at it. I loved to draw anime and used to draw characterised versions of my friends as anime. I was so entranced by all the art supplies that a certain boy with two-toned hair slipped past me and into my chair without me noticing. The teacher came into the classroom so everyone took their seats. Without looking I sat down to find I was sitting on someone's lap. I looked behind me to be greeted with a pool of mahogany. I let out a scream as I jumped off him. The teacher, who was a female in her late 20's looked at us with an amused look. " So Kai I see you've got another girlfriend. What ever happened to Lilly?"  
  
Kai looked at the teacher with a looked of admiration and respect that he held for only the best and replied " Actually Miss. Holt she's not my girlfriend just a girl that always throw's herself at me. I dumped Lilly yesterday, things weren't working out" I glared openly at the comment about me throwing myself at him. ' Arrogant bastard' I thought as Miss. Holt scanned the room until her eyes rested upon me.  
  
" So I see we've got a new student. If you don't already know I'm Miss. Holt and the schools Art teacher. I see you have already met Kai and am certain you are familiar with most of the class. So what's your name?" She asked politely.  
  
" I'm Tanisha and for the record I don't throw myself at Kai, HE throws himself at me!" I stated slightly growling and glaring at Kai. Miss. Holt just laughed at my gesture and said  
  
" I already like you. Kai need's a person like you to keep him in line. All right class today you will be partnering up and drawing your partner as a cartoon. I will choose the partners so you don't need to wory about finding one." At the last statement most of the class let out a groan. I had a strong feeling she was going to put me with Kai but surprisingly she put me with a girl called Sasha. And she went with Kai because of the lack of students.  
  
" Hi Tanisha, my names Sasha. It's great to meet you finally. I luv meeting new people!" she chirped happily as she sketched my outline. " So how are you finding this school? Probably heaps smaller then your last I bet. So have you made any friends? I noticed you and Kai don't seem to get along to well. He's a real hottie though. To bad his attitude sucks though. So are you in the advanced classes? Do you have a boyfriend?" at that point I had to stop her, as she wouldn't let me get a word in.  
  
" Okay slow down a bit. Yes I like the school and it is smaller then my last. I have made a lot of friends actually. Enni is probably my closest and yes Kai is a dumb ass but no he is not a hottie. Yes I am in the advance classes and yes I do have a boyfriend. His name is Ozuma. Sorry I just had to stop you I just couldn't keep up"  
  
She smiled in reply and scratched the back of her head " Oh sorry I have a habit of doing that. I just talk and talk and talk. anyway I've finished your drawing" I looked at her in amazement as I had barely started mine. I looked at in awe, as it was a perfect likeness of myself except as a Disney style cartoon.  
  
" Wow that's really good," I praised as I watched her go bright red. " Okay I'll just finish mine then" I stated then got to work. Around 2 minutes later I was done with an anime style cartoon of her smiling sheepishly with her hand behind her head. I had gotten the idea when she apologized for talking too much. I showed her the drawing and she praised my work highly even saying she wish she could draw like me. It had only been ten minutes into the session and we had finished all the work set. We went to the teacher and showed her our work. " Well done girls! They look beautiful! I'm afraid the rest of the class is still working except for myself and Kai as we have finished too." She said then got an excited look on her face " Hey I know we can swap partners and do another one as we wait for the rest of the class to finish. I'll go with Sasha and Kai you go with Tanisha" Both me and Kai looked at each other but turned right back round and mumbled an agreement. Kai went back to his seat and I followed taking a seat next to him. I picked up my sketchpad and started work in silence. He however decided he wanted to talk.  
  
" Hey Ban don't make me look bad. Not that anyone could" He joked as he sketched.  
  
" Oh I won't make you look bad. Well not any worse then you look normally. I'll draw you exactly how I see you," I stated while giving him an evil grin. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow but shrugged it off then continued to try to rile me up.  
  
" So how was last night? I mean three guys. Wow that's got to me some sort of record."  
  
" Three? I thought there was only two?" I questioned.  
  
" Well there was you giving Ozzy a blow job which I ever so rudely walked in on. Again my apologises. Then there was you and Tala getting busy on the bed. Then you leapt at me and sat on my chest. You must love being on top." He stated smirking widely. I nearly snapped my pencil in half but contained my anger as I reminded myself that I wouldn't play this game. I glared at my page then finished the picture.  
  
" Have you finished my picture yet because I've finished the one of you" He turned his page to face me and I saw the picture he drew. It was actually very good if you ignored the overly large breasts and the shirt that read, " I love Kai" In turn I turned mine over. I watched in satisfaction as his face went bright red. My picture of Kai was exactly of how I saw him, the spawn of Satan. I had drawn him with devil horns, pitchfork, and devil tail and was surrounded by fire. He was still as good looking as ever because no matter how many times I tried I realized he was right, I couldn't make him look bad. Well not bad looking that is. Miss. Holt looked over my shoulder to look at the work me and Kai had done. She looked from mine to his trying to suppress her laughter " Umm both your work is very um. imaginative"  
  
Kai looked at his and stated, "No I drew what I saw. A girl in love with me"  
  
" Oh dream on you arrogant." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as Sasha put her hand over my mouth. She laughed nervously then pulled me back to my original spot. " Oh why did you do that for!? I was about to give him a good telling off!"  
  
" Well I think you might want to know about this. I was just over there talking to my friends and they said there are rumors of you getting together with 3 guys last night. Everyone is saying you're a complete slut but I know that's not true you're too nice. Um . Tanisha are you listening to me?" The moment she had said rumors about me with 3 guys I immediately turned to face Kai who was watching me sniggering.  
  
' Oh I'm going to kill him!' I thought to myself ' Screw not playing his sick games. What he did deserves payback'  
  
When Sasha had finished explaining the situation I calmly thanked her and walked calmly up to the now laughing Kai and aimed a punch at his head. To my disappointment he once again blocked it. I growled angrily but he continued to laugh. I went for him with my other fist but just like last night he grabbed it with his other hand. By now most of the class was out of their seats and made a circle around us. Oddly enough Miss. Holt didn't seem to mind what was going on in her class, in fact she looked like she was enjoying it. " Oh, too slow" Kai teased as he pulled me closer to him. He looked me straight in the eye and looked as he was about to kiss me but I had other plans. I raised my knee and to my satisfaction he went bending over in pain. "Ha, too slow!" I stated feeling that, that was adequate punishment for all the rumors he was spreading about me. I dusted off my hands and went to return to my seat. A lot of the girls went over to see if he was all right. Sasha however came over and sat with me.  
  
" Wow I'm impressed!" she stated smiling happily as she sat down next to me. " He's been asking for that for ages now. I'm glad you gave him what he deserved. I should have done that when I went out with him."  
  
" WHAT!? You went out with Kai!" I stated shocked.  
  
Author note: Hey my fifth chappie. So how was it? Please give me advise on how I can improve on my writing and any ideas people might have for later chapters. Oh and before I forget " Go the Fro" =D sorry I had to say that. Well *Cough* rite that. I'm a big Guy supporter. Yeah I'm sorta random. Anywaz please review because I really like them and they give me happy thoughts so I can fly to Neverland. As I said I'm random *cough* weird. Hey, either way. What are doing still reading me ramble * smacks people* get reviewing. 


	6. tala's past

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! Hiya, I'm back!!! Didn't think ya could get rid of me did ya? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha *choke* Anywaz my sixth chappie! YAY!!!! Enjoy! Oh and by the way I don't own Beyblade or any characters associated with it so please don't sue me *gets down on hands and knees* PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
Love or Hate?  
  
" WHAT!? You went out with Kai!" I stated shocked.  
  
" Yep for a week but I dumped him because I didn't feel an emotional connection. There was a huge physical one though." She smiled evilly rubbing her hands " He's so hot! Besides if I didn't dump him first he would've dumped me as soon as he got what he wanted. I used to sit in the group you sit in now but after the Kai thing I went to sit with the 'Skaties' I'm going out with Johnny now. He can do the best stunts! Sometime you have to come see" At the name Johnny last night came flashing back into my mind. I then realized that the girl I saw on Johnny's lap was indeed Sasha.  
  
" Oh hey your that girl I saw at the party. Wow you look so different" I examined her then compared to what I remembered last night. Last night she had a skimpy white triangle bikini and had her hair down and was sitting on Johnny's lap. Today however she wore a pair of glasses, her hair was in a bun and she wore the school uniform with baggy jeans that didn't show the least bit of her figure. " Wow what happened? You looked. well don't take this the wrong way but like a bimbo" She just laughed it off and said  
  
" Yeah I get that a lot. My parents are really strict and plus it's school I've got to keep my reputation of 'the good girl' so I dress down a bit. I could go round in a skimpy skirt at school but that would just give stupid adolescent boys ideas and I've got my Johnny so I don't want to do that." I nodded in understanding.  
  
*************************  
  
The siren went signalling the end of session. I groaned as I realized I had science next but at the same time was glad because Enni was in that class and I wanted to talk to him. I made my way out of the classroom and into the busy hallway. I pushed my way through all the people going in different directions and finally got to my science class. I entered the classroom and sat down next to Enni but to my shock Kai also entered the classroom and sat on the other side of Enni.  
  
" What are you doing here?" I hissed at him as he took his seat.  
  
" Well Ban there's this thing called school. By law I have to attend and since this is my class." I interrupted him mid sentence saying  
  
" You know what I mean! Why are you in this class? You weren't in it yesterday"  
  
" Wow you don't miss a thing do you" he replied sarcastically. " I wasn't here yesterday so I couldn't attend class."  
  
" But you were here in the morning and last session" I argued back.  
  
" Just because I was here in the morning doesn't mean I was in class and the only reason I was in last session was because I finished setting up for my party. Now if you're done with the interrogation you might want to look up" I did what he said and looked up only to find the furious glare of my teacher.  
  
" Uh, sorry Sir" I said apologetically while thinking this teacher must hate me because I was talking yesterday and now this. I groaned to myself then went back to work coping off notes of the board. The session went through without any conflict and by conflict I mean me straggling Kai. Although we did pass the occasional comment. He said stuff like "So how much are you paying Ozuma to go out with you anyway?"  
  
Then I would say " At least I'm not like you. A slut like you who sleeps with any girl he comes across"  
  
He would then reply " Well that's not true. I haven't slept with you have I? I have higher standards." And the insults went on till the end of class. I felt sorry for poor Enni who was stuck in between us looking torn and not totally sure whose side to take. By the end of the class I was really pissed off but held it inside otherwise that would have shown Kai that he had won and I would rather die than admit that he had won. So instead I bitched about him to Tala during form, although it wasn't one of my brightest ideas to bitch about him to his best friend. " Arg Tala he's so arrogant! I can't stand him! I think he's in most of my classes too! What have I done to deserve this?" I questioned loudly while the teacher called the role.  
  
" Well I don't see what's so bad about him. He's my best friend Tani. While I can sit here and listen to you bitch I can't bitch back. If you want someone to bitch back just search out one of his ex-girlfriends. I'm sure that can't be too hard I mean he's been out with most of this year and half of the year 11's. There's probably about a 60 per cent chance that if you asked a random girl out of the room if she ever dated Kai she would say yes." I looked around the room and realized in this school there where barely any ugly girls. I wondered how I hadn't noticed this before. Normally I would notice if a school was filled with potential models. I had a look at the boys and realized they were the same. Maybe one or two average looking guys and all the rest were good looking. I raised my eyebrow slightly taking in this new information then turned to Tala.  
  
" Um Tala how come there are no ugly people in this school?" He gave me a quizzical look then gave a shrug.  
  
" I dunno guess all the girls dress up to try to get lucky and all the guys dress up so the girls don't look better than them."  
  
" Tala but most of the people in this school look like potential models. Don't you find that a bit disturbing?" He shrugged saying  
  
" Hey it gives me something to do. A guy can get bored easy in form he needs something to occupy his time." He then gave a look at a blonde bimbo, sitting front of us in a mini skirt that rode halfway up her ass. He leaned over to get a better look but I tugged him roughly back in his seat.  
  
" What?" he questioned seemingly innocently. I just sighed and decided to change the subject.  
  
" So Tala why are you in the players group?" I questioned.  
  
" Well Kai's there and he's my best friend. Plus me and him are the original players," he stated proudly while puffing out his chest in pride. I just rolled my eyes then motioned him to continue. " After me and Kai came Enrique, Johnny and Robert. It was the five of us for a while then Rei and Li joined because they were new and girls were practically stalking them so naturally they joined our group. Then somewhere along the line Max and Ozuma joined. Mariah joined because of Rei and Johnny left because he found he had real skills in skateboarding so he joined the 'skatey' group. Well that's basically the history of our group."  
  
" Why are you a player in the first place?" I asked but it seemed to hit a nerve because his body seemed to tense and his breathing deepened. " If you don't want to tell me that's fine," I quickly stated.  
  
" No that's alright I'll tell you. It's behind me now so it doesn't bother me." He took a deep breath then launched into the story. "Well at the start of high school Kai and me were best friends and weren't players at all, actually the exact opposite. Kai never went out with girls and I had a steady girlfriend. I thought I was in love with her and I think I was but she obviously didn't feel the same. During year nine something happened to Kai and he just started to go on random dates with any girl. That's when the players group started. My girlfriend and I were fine up until year ten when she decided I wasn't a good enough fuck and tried to seduce Kai. I walked in on her on his lap kissing him while he was trying to push her off. At that moment my heart shattered and I decided no girl was worth it. I dumped her only to find out she had slept with at least five other guys during the time we went out for. She had played me for a fool" I shuttered at the spite that was I his voice. " Ever since her I never let myself get to close to girl. That's sort of how the player thing came along. I would start to get close to a girl but then the feelings of pain came flooding back and I would dump her. Well that's my sad story"  
  
I gave him a sad look then brought him into an embrace. I think he was a bit shocked at first but then returned my gesture. After he let go he faced me and said " Look Tani you don't need to worry about me. That was over a year ago now and I'm over it"  
  
" Then how come you're still a player?" I asked with a raised brow.  
  
He gave me a sheepish smile then replied " It's to fun to give up plus I don't think I'm ready for another serious relationship yet" I smiled in understanding.  
  
*************************  
  
During the rest of the day nothing eventful happened. During lunch I tried to trip Kai over but he didn't fall for it. That was probably the highlight of the day, which is pretty sad. I had gotten all of the groups e-mails so decided to go on the net and add them all. Once I added them all I found to my delight that Enni was online. He added me to his conversation. I found he was talking to someone with the screen name Red phoenix: I luv me. who doesn't! I looked at the name and tried to work out who it was but my question was soon answered as he wrote  
  
Red phoenix: I luv me. who doesn't! says: Hey Ban watz up?  
  
New gurl says: Nothing much spawn of Satan just dying my hair back to its natural colour. 2 teachers picked on me 2day bout it being red and purple. I reali liked it like dat 2! T_T  
  
Red phoenix: I luv me. who doesn't! say: Aw poor baby why don't you have a cry  
  
New gurl says: Fuck off Kai who asked you anywayz. Enni why am I this convo?  
  
Live every second like its your last says: Hey Tani sorry I know you don't like Kai but I hate having a lot of convo's. I just can't keep up!  
  
Red phoenix: I luv me. who doesn't! says: Enrique do u wanna meet at da spot?  
  
Live every second like it's your last says: Yep sure. Hey Tani do u wanna come 2?  
  
New gurl says: Gee Enni I dunno if kai gonna be there then probably not. Oh wait is Ozuma gonna be there?  
  
Red phoenix: I luv me. who doesn't! says: Yeah he probably will.  
  
Red phoenix: I luv me. who doesn't! says: Oh damn shouldn't have said that.  
  
Live every second like it's your last says: Yeah a bit slow there Kai. Anyway Tani I'll come by in bout 2 minutes and bring ya there. Well better go then c ya guyz have fun! Hehehe XD  
  
Red phoenix: I luv me. who doesn't! says: Oh great I'm stuck talking 2 the banshee. How sad T_T  
  
New gurl says: Don't bet on it. I'm gonna go get ready now Romeo so you can entertain your self. =P  
  
With that I logged off and started to get ready. I looked at my wardrobe and then realized I had no idea where we were going so I had no idea what to wear. I decided to put on some jeans and a purple tank top. It was casual but smart. Enni arrived just after I finished getting ready in his car. I don't know much about cars but I can tell you it was a black convertible and probably cost a lot of money. I got into the passenger seat and commented " Wow Enni nice car!" He gave me smile then blushed a bit but I couldn't really tell because it was starting to get dark. " So Enni where are we actually going?" I questioned.  
  
He looked at me for a bit then burst out laughing " You agreed to come but didn't know where we where going?"  
  
" Well yeah you and Ozuma are going to be there so like I really care. My two favourite boys, that's all I need!"  
  
With a light chuckle he said, "Well I'll tell you where we're going anyway. It's this abandoned shop in the city. We did it up a bit and sort of made it our spot to hang out. It's not like one of those old warehouses you see in the movies it's really good. It's got a huge T.V, computer and Internet and loads of other stuff. It's also where we stash our alcohol."  
  
I gave him a sideward glance then turned my concentration to the road thinking ' Wow that actually sounds pretty cool.' We drove for about five minutes until we reached the place. As I said before this place is really small. You could drive from one side of town to the other in about 30 minutes. We stepped out of the car and were greeted by Kai and Ozuma at the entrance. I ran up to Ozuma and gave him a big hug. After the hug he ducked his head down and started to kiss me. His lips teased mine in soft kisses that got more passionate with every second. Finally Enni came and tore us apart saying "Geez you two. Can't you contain yourself for five seconds?" Ozuma shook his head then returned to kissing me. Enni gave a load sigh then went inside. After a few seconds Ozuma and I decided that we should join them. I entered the small shop and gasped in awe.  
  
Well that's it for another chapter. So how was it? Pleaz give me some ideas for other chappies. I sorta work off other peoples criticism and become a better writer so pleaz give me any advice you might have but pleaz no flames. Pleaz, pleaz review!!! I get so happy when I get them. I actually start jumpin around. Sorta sad I know but hey if you want me to make an idiot of myself then review pleaz. Even if you don't pleaz review!!!! * Gets down on hands and knees* PLEAZ PEOPLE REVIEW!!! Well see ya (for now) luv random OXOXOX 


	7. beach n unexpected reunions

Hey Geez I update quickly! Just tells you I have nothing better 2 do with my time. Yeah I know what U'r thinking 'sad' but hey it's not fault I have the gatekeeper as my father. Won't let me do anything unless I'm occupied by at least 15 other people he knows. Ya well that's my sad life (If u can even call it a life) *Sigh* I'd like to say thanks to memex101 who has reviewed every chapter except the first. Thanks dudette!!! Anywaz on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters

Love or Hate? 

"Wow" I stared in awe at the room infront of me. It was awesome! There was wood flooring with the walls painted a light blue but there was one feature wall painted a royal blue with a silver sponging effect applied. There was a massive television with a PS2, DVD, VCR, GC and huge speakers hooked up to it. There was also a wicked stereo system hooked up. They had a fridge in the corner, which I suspected was filled with beer and a computer hooked up to the net right next to it. There were numerous seating arrangements such as couches, chairs and for some strange reason a huge king size bed. Ozuma saw me looking strangely at the bed so he gave an explanation " Well you know how a lot of the guys sleep around quite a bit? Yeah well they can't exactly take the girls home so they bring them here." After his short explanation I understood fully and was a bit reluctant about going near the bed. Instead I plonked myself on one of the couches in front of the T.V. I grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. Ozuma came and sat next to me so I lent most of my weight on him. Meanwhile Enni, Max and Robert were on the computer and Rei and Mariah where on the bed making out. Kai was on a chair watching 'That 70's show' 

*************************

The evening went quite peacefully and we ended up getting pizza for dinner. At about 8:30 we heard a knock at the door and Kai raced to the door. He opened it to reveal a tall girl with blonde hair. She gave him a seductive smile then was all over him. Rei and Mariah got off the bed just in time as the girl pushed Kai onto it. He looked at the rest of us then said " Um guys can we please have some privacy?" Enni gave a loud sigh then shooed us all out of the building. As he led us out I sneaked one last look at Kai and the girl to see her sitting on him without her shirt and was kissing him feverishly. When I got outside and made my way over to Enni's car but was surprised to see all of the others were just waiting outside. I turned around then walked up to them saying, " What are you doing? Of my god are all of you spying? Eww that's just sick!" 

 " No, no god no Tani. We would never do that!" said Tala with a disgusted look on his face.

 "Then what are you doing? Aren't we going home now?"

 " Nope. The nights still young and plus he won't take long." With Tala's last statement you could hear moans coming from inside the building. Suddenly you could hear the girl yelling

" Scream my name Kai. I want to hear you say it" Ozuma and Tala let out a little snigger.

Tala tried to suppress a laugh as he commented " Oh no, he's screwed now. Or should I say not screwed" There was silence from inside the building. Tala couldn't help but laugh as Enni tried to whisper through the door " It's Wendy. Kai god damn it, her names Wendy" A moment later the blonde came out with her shirt unbuttoned and a scowl plastered on her face. After her came Kai in his boxers yelling " Cindy, Cindy look I know your name."

Enni whispered to Kai " Actually her names Wendy"

" Wendy, Wendy I'm so sorry" 

I laughed as I walked past him and back into the building saying " Aw poor Kai isn't going to get any tonight" in a fake sympathetic voice. He scowled but continued to try to reason with the girl. 

We entered into the room and continued to do what we were previously doing. I went to sit down but clothes were all over the place. I picked up Kai's black shirt and jeans trying to hold it as far away as possible and walked outside. I saw the blonde slap Kai then get into a car and drive off. I couldn't hide my snigger quick enough. He turned and glared at me. " What?" I said innocently " I just came out to give you your shirt and jeans" I motioned toward the shirt and jeans for proof. He grabbed it off me then advanced closer to me. My breath caught in my throat as he stood about 30cm away from me in nothing but his boxer shorts. 

He said in a vicious tone "I bet you just loved seeing that huh? Well let me tell you something. You don't know me so don't judge me. You have no idea what I'm about at all so just back off bitch before you regret it"

"Hey don't blame me if you can't remember the name of the girl your screwing!" I yelled angrily and stepped forward to meet his challenge. 

" Look you fucking bitch you don't know me at all so who are you to judge my love life!" He yelled not backing down. 

" I never said anything bout your love life! I never ever said a word to you!" 

" What about 'Aw poor Kai isn't going to get any tonight'" 

" Geez Kai, I was just joking. Besides we always make snide comments to each other. It never bothered you before. What changed?" 

" Whatever, I don't have time for this" he sounded frustrated and ran his hand through his hair. He looked into my face and saw the worry in my eyes. As much as I hate to admit it I was concerned about him. He had never acted like this before. He had always been arrogant and cocky but in a joking way and now he was being totally serious. Something seemed to be bothering him and making him act differently and I had a feeling that it wasn't just that he got dumped. He backed away from me a bit and his mahogany eyes softened. I tried to read what was wrong through his eyes but they shielded all emotion from my prying eyes. He looked me straight in the eye and said " Look I'm sorry Tanisha. I didn't mean to go off at you like that. There's just a lot of shit in my life that I have to deal with at the moment and your not making it easy for me. But hey I promise I'll be back to my normal arrogant, cocky self tomorrow"   

He gave me a weak smile then left back into the building. I stood there bewildered. For the first time I realized he had no emotion showing in his eyes what so ever. After his sudden outburst he seemed so different. There was no joking, arrogant edge to his voice. It was just hollow with no emotion, almost… cold. 

" Hey Tani are you all right?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned to see Ozuma standing there with a worried look on his face. I nodded slightly. " It's been 15 minutes from when you went to give Kai his shirt back. When he came back and you didn't I got worried. I thought he might have killed you then dumped your body somewhere."            

I gave a half-hearted laugh but by the sound of Kai's voice Ozuma's fear wasn't totally unjustified.

" Well you know the usual bickering nothing special" I tried my best to sound convincing but my voice didn't reflect it at all. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

" Tani what's wrong? Did he do something to you?" He asked anger creeping into his voice. 

" No, no nothing like that. It's just when I talking to him just then he seemed so cold. I think something is seriously wrong with him. I know I've only known him for 2 days but I can tell something's wrong. Then he apologised to me. Do you know how weird that is?"

Ozuma sighed and sat me down on a bench that was infront of the building " Look Tani, Kai has a lot of things he has to deal with. He is a good guy though so you shouldn't be surprised if he apologised for going off at you. Don't pressure him into anything, he prefers to deal with them by himself but if he's in trouble and needs our help he'll ask. You don't have to worry, he's cocky but not stupid" I nodded in understanding and decided to let the thing with Kai go and try to be nice. 

*************************

We ended up leaving at about 11pm that night. The next day at school Kai was back to his normal cocky self. Although he was back to insulting me I was glad. The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Assignments and homework pilled up on my work desk. I looked at the pile and let out a huge sigh as I decided to get started. I picked up an English essay on Romeo and Juliet and sat down at my computer. I finished that within an hour and started on my political and legal essay on the effects of unemployment. This took me longer as I had to go on the net and research figures I could use. When I logged on I found that Tala was online and so was Sasha. I laughed at tala's screen name '**If U'r hot n sexy and female call me on 64482883'** A message popped up from Tala saying

**If U'r hot n sexy and female call me on 64482883 says: **Hey Tani. Have U finished the P and L essay yet. I'm majorly screwed manz. Arg so hard!

**New gurl says: **Yep just finished =p. I'm not lending you it so don't even bother asking!

**If U'r hot n sexy and female call me on 64482883 says: **Oh Tani I'm saddened that u would even think that I would copy u'rs. *smacks Tani* (Note to self: Tani knows you too well)

**New gurl says: **hehehe so anywaz what u do'n after u finish the essay? I'm really bored! Do u wanna do something?

**If U'r hot n sexy and female call me on 64482883 says: IF** I finish my essay then yah sure. Hey won't Ozzy get jealous I mean won't he care that his gurl is hangin out with a hot guy like me?

**New gurl says: **Doubt it. He knows I would never think of U or any of the other players in that way. 

**If U'r hot n sexy and female call me on 64482883 says: **Really not even Kai? ^_~

**New gurl says: **WHAT!? I hate Kai! 

**If U'r hot n sexy and female call me on 64482883 says: **Well Ozzy said u were really worried bout him b4.

**New gurl says: **Just cause I hate him doesn't mean I'm gonna B inhumane to him. So anywaz what do u wanna do?

**If U'r hot n sexy and female call me on 64482883 says: **Hmm how bout we go to the Beach?

**New gurl says: **Yah dat sounds kewl. Do u wanna ask otha ppl if they wanna come 2?

**If U'r hot n sexy and female call me on 64482883 says: **Yeah I'll ask da gang if they wanna come. I'll call u just as soon as I finish this damn essay. K well I betta stop talking and get on wit this essay. Cya soon Tani. 

New gurl says: K babai Tala. He switched his icon to busy then I was bout to log off when I got a message from Sasha. What u don't knoe u can feel somehow says: Hey gurl wats hap'n? New gurl says: Nothing much Sasha. How bout U? What u don't knoe u can feel somehow says: Shite all. So bored! Hey do U like my screen name. Kurt sang it on World idol. He has the best voice! Go the Hobbit! New gurl says: Ya I like him 2 but I wish Guy did beta. *sigh* Aw well he'll still do gewd! =D. Hey if U'r bored u can come wit us 2 da beach. What u don't knoe u can feel somehow says: K kewl. When u go'n? New gurl says: Dunno but I'll call U in bout 30min 2 tell u da details. Well I betta go now still got art 2 do. Have u finished it yet? What u don't knoe u can feel somehow says: Yep finished it yesterday. Well kewl call me on my mobile. Well c ya and gewd luck wit ya Art. =p      

I then logged off then started on my Art. It didn't take as long as I though but still took 30 minutes. Just as I finished it the clock struck 12. Tala rang me a few minutes later and said most of the group was going and we would meet down there at one o'clock. I then rang Sasha and told her all the details. 

*************************

I held up my new 'army' bikini and examined it. It has that army pattern just with different shades of blue and not green. I bought it yesterday and was dying to show it off. This was the perfect opportunity. I laughed evilly to myself then realized Enni was watching from his room. I blushed when I saw him then gave a slight wave. I closed the curtains then changed into the bikini and a pair of short blue board shorts. I grabbed my towel and some sunscreen and chucked them into my beach bag. I put a white tank top over my bikini then opened my window again. I looked across my yard and to where Ennis room was. He was walking round his room looking for something. He seemed to have found it as he yelled in triumph then started to strip. I quickly turned around covering my eyes. Five minutes later I decided it would be safe to turn around. I slowly turned around trying to see if he was fully dressed. I was almost halfway around when I heard yelling from Enni's house. " HEY TANI DO YOU WANT TO WALK TO THE BEACH TOGETHER?" I turned to see Enni yelling while half hanging out his window. I opened the doors that lead to my balcony and yelled back.

" YEAH SURE ENNI. I'LL BE OVER THERE IN A SEC" I chucked my bag over the balcony and started to climb down a rope that I had tied to the roof. I put it there when we first moved in, in case I might have to sneak out. Although this wasn't one of those times I decided I should try it out. I got down to the ground within 10 seconds then headed to the bit in the fence that slid open to reveal a path. Once I got to Enni's back yard I started to climb the tree that led to his room. I just started to climb it when something landed on me. I looked up to see a sea of blonde hair. When I looked closer I realized it was Enni. " Um Enni you know I love you but could you please GET OF ME!!!" I yelled. He looked startled then jumped off me.

"Oh sorry Tani didn't realize I landed on you" he apologized. He had a sheepish look on his face and gave his usual goofy smile. I smiled in return and started to go to the front of his house. Once we got onto the road walked the opposite way from the school and headed to the beach.

*************************

We got there after around 10 minutes of walking. Since Enni and me were residing in the middle of the town we were close to everything. We got there to be greeted by Rei, Li, Mariah and Tala who already had all their stuff laid out on the beach. I did the same as I laid my towel on the sand and started to apply sunscreen to myself. I tried to reach my back but it was too hard. I enlisted the help of Tala to put sunscreen on my back. He didn't seem to mind though. A few minutes later Sasha, Kai, Michael, Max, Robert, Johnny and Ozuma turned up. Tala smirked at Ozuma as he fake boasted about putting sunscreen on my back. Ozuma just laughed as he pulled me into his embrace. " No sorry but she's all mine" said Ozuma as he brought me into a gentle kiss. I was kissing him but then I saw Kai with a girl hat looked oddly familiar. I pushed myself away from Ozuma and walked over to the couple snogging. I tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned her head to meet my gaze. Immediately she let out a small scream and hugged me tightly. " Oh my god, Isha what are you doing here?"

" What am I doing here?! What are you doing here Rach? I thought mum told you we were moving here."

" No we haven't heard from you since last year. This is so awesome!" Kai let out a small cough to grab our attention.

"So what's going on here?" he questioned. 

" Aw Kai sweetie I'm so sorry. This is my cousin Tanisha and Tanisha this is my boyfriend Kai." I stared dumbly at her.

" Wait I think I'm hallucinating. I thought you just said the spawn of Satan was your boyfriend"

Rachel let out a small laugh and said " Oh course I didn't say that!"

" Oh that's good" I said relieved. 

" I said Kai was my boyfriend." My vision went all fuzzy and I collapsed. 

" Tani, Tani wake up please," said a faint voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see a mess of black, red, yellow and pink. When my vision cleared I realized the mess of colour had been the hair of the gang. Well excluding Kai of course who was standing off to the side with has arms crossed. Tala grabbed my hand and pulled me up to a standing position. " Are you okay? You took a pretty hard fall," he questioned. 

" Yah I'm fine just a bit confused," I said rubbing my head. Enni came running up to me pulling me in a big bear hug wailing

" Look Kai you've scarred her for life" he motioned toward a scrape of my arm. The group just laughed as Enni gave a dramatic speech on how Kai had just ruined my life. Rachel came over to me and pulled me away from the crowd. " Isha what's wrong" she questioned.

" Oh nothing it's just I was a bit surprised that's all. Do you know how many girls he's slept with?"

" No. Do you?"

" To many to count! Look I just don't think he deserves you that's all"

Rachel laughed us a bit then said " Isha don't worry I know what I'm doing. I know you want to look out for me because I'm younger than you but Kai is a good guy"

" Why does everyone say that!" I stated loudly. " He is not a good guy! He sleeps around a lot, is arrogant and pisses me off!" 

" Look you may not like Kai but I do okay so you'll just have to deal with it. It's my life not yours" 

I sighed and stated " Your right. Just he's broken so many hearts and I don't want him to do the same with you." She smiled sincerely at me bringing me into a hug. She whispered " Don't worry he won't otherwise I'll kill him" I gave a small laugh and said 

" Not if I get to him first" We held our embrace for a few seconds then broke and went back to the group. 

When we got back Enni was just finishing his dramatic speak. When he finished random onlookers clapped along with our group. Although the speech was directed at Kai he was long gone. I spotted him in the waves of the sea on a surfboard. I raced down to the beach while Rachel remained with the gang. I grabbed Tala's board and make my way out into the sea toward Kai. I was going to have a chat to him about Rach. What the hell was he thinking? She wasn't the normal bimbo type he usually went for. In fact she looked a lot like me. Once I got out into the sea I realized I had no idea what I was doing. I had taken a few lessons back in Perth at Cottesloe but that was with my friend's older brother and I spent more time looking at him then anything else. I tried to get Kai's attention but it was useless as he rode a wave. Just as I was about to give up and head to shore a massive wave started to form and there was no way I was going to beat it to shore. I could go under it but what fun would that be. I decided to try and ride it. Kai however decided to miss this one out. He went under just as I started to paddle forward. I jumped onto the surfboard and tried to balance and leant forward. The wave pushed me forward and I screamed as I balanced and went across the wave. I could feel all the eyes on me as I tried my hardest not to fall off the board. I looked back at Kai to see he had finally noticed I was there and scowled at him for not noticing me sooner. Just as I looked back at his I lost my balance and went toppling into the water. When under the water I was spun around in all different directions. I tried to make my way back to the surface but the force of the water was just too much. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and blacked out.

Oh this is a good cliffy!!! Well if you wanna know what happens next u'll just have to wait. Mwahahaha *choke* Well actually knowing me u'll only have to wait two or three days. I just went to Cottesloe yesterday and got majorly burned so I decided I should add a beach thing into the story since this burn really kills and it's the only thing I can think about. Sorry I've been surfing once but I really sucked at it so my descriptions aren't that great. Anyway pleaz review and for gods sake give me some criticism. Sorry but I really need to improve and I can't do unless people give me their views on my writing. Well  


	8. Kai's past

A/N: Hey Dudes and Dudettes howz it going? Anyone watch world idol cos I did! Go da hobbit man. Hehehe I'm so glad he won! Anyway in case you don't know… I…DON'T…OWN …BEYBLADE! Ok have you all got that? *people nod head* Okay now we got that sorted out on with the story.   

Love or Hate?

" Arrg" I moaned as I slowly started to open my eyes. I felt a stabbing pain in my head and I immediately reached to hold my head. I felt material instead of my hair then started to get suspicious. I opened my eyes wider and waited for the blurriness to clear. I looked around the room and realized I recognised it. The navy walls and the big bed I was in triggered a reaction in my head that recalled the party at Kai's house. I looked around the room more openly now and realized it was the same room Tala had been in to hide from me when I had been chasing him for answers at Kai's party. I started to panic now. My immediate thought was 'Oh my god I'm dead. I've gone to hell. I'm so sorry for all my wrong doings' but I quickly snapped out of that thought realizing that Kai's house wasn't hell even though it housed the spawn of Satan. Questions whirled in my head ' Why does my head ache?' 'Why am I wearing a bandage?' 'Why am I in Kai's house?' but my train of thought were disturbed as Kai walked in to the room.  I started to bombard him with the question that were haunting me.

"Why does my head ache? Why am I wearing a bandage? Why the hell am I in your house?" I inhaled deeply running out of breath and was about restart my interrogation when Kai put a finger over my mouth and sat down in the chair next to me.

" Oh don't you remember sweetie. It was a magical night. I actually felt as we were one"

I raised an eyebrow as his meaning sunk in " Oh god no! Your not serious are you!"

" Nope sorry to raise your hopes Banshee. Just messing with your head. Now that you're in this weak and confused state it's so much easier," he laughed the whole time smirking at me. I scowled at him but was too tired to retaliate. He face softened as he realised I was still tired. He spoke softly as he asked me " So what do you remember?"

" Um not much. Oh wait we were at the beach."  Memories flooded back to me about Rachel and Kai. I then turned and glared at him " If you dare hurt Rachel I swear I will hunt you down and kill you!" He looked surprised but that quickly passed,

" Huh so I see the bang on the head didn't affect your fighting spirit. So you remember me and Rachel what else do you remember?"

" Um" I thought hard and racked my brain. I remembered water and a pain in my head. " I think I was surfing and I fell off. I think I hit a rock"

" Yeah pretty much. I have to tell you when I saw you take that wave I was pretty impressed"

I looked at him suspiciously saying, " Okay who the hell are you and what have you done to the real Kai. Oh please say you kicked his ass to hell" a glint of hopefulness showed in my eyes, which Kai scowled at.

" I'm not being nice to you by choice. If Ozuma, Enni, Tala or Rachel find out I haven't been hospitable then they will basically kick my ass"

" You can't fool me, none of them could kick your ass. You're being nice because your cold little heart tells you you should be."

" Huh, whatever you reckon Ban. Any way you better get some sleep you still look tired" he got up from the chair then went to leave but I stopped him.

" Kai wait I want to ask you more stuff. I swear I'm not tired" he sighed then sat back down. I smiled in triumph but he just rolled his eyes. " Why am I here?"

" Well actually Rachel forced you upon me. They were all really worried about you. You were alive but unconscious so Robert said just to bring you to my house"

I looked at him in disbelief " You didn't take me to a hospital! What the hell were you thinking! I could have died!"

He looked at me bored but replied anyway " My grandfather is the best doctor in this town and he could help you much more than the hospital could. He said we should keep you here until you woke up in case we do more damage by moving you. Anyway you've been asleep for 3 days so you missed out on one day of school. . It's 8pm now so just get some more sleep and then you can go home tomorrow. I got all the homework off the teachers for you. I left them on the desk if you want to look them over." he motioned to the table next to the bed with a pile of work on it.

" Oh um thanks" was all I could say as I looked to the huge pile next to my bed. 

" Well is that all you wanted to know?" 

" Yeah pretty much" I replied looked through the sheets of work. He got up off the chair then went to leave. He was halfway across the room when I said, " Um Kai, it really pains me to say this but…thanks"

He smiled and I saw his mask had lowered. His mahogany eyes were clear with out the dark shade that normally protected his eyes from all emotion. If possible he looked even hotter than usual. His eyes were clear and he was wearing nothing but navy blue boxers. His two-toned hair was ruffled in a way that made him look really hot.  He saw me looking at him then the mask replaced itself. He smirked saying " See something you like Ban?" 

" Uh… how about NO!!! Gee just when I thought people were right when they say you're a good guy you have to say something like that" 

He smirked saying " I have to agree with you Ban I'm not a good guy… I'm a great guy! Especially in bed, not that you would know that" I glared at him then threw a pillow aimed at his head. But yet again he deflected my assault. He laughed then left me alone in the room closing the door behind him. I sighed then tried to get to sleep.

*************************

 I was just starting to get to sleep when I heard yelling. I recognised one voice as Kai and the other belonged to an adult male. I tried to ignore it because it was none of my business but I just couldn't. I slowly got up careful not to make a noise. I crept to the door slowly and quietly cracking it open. Outside my door I saw Kai and an old man who I presumed to be his grandfather. They were arguing about what seemed to be test result. The old man was waving around a piece of paper while yelling "An 87 Kai. What is wrong with you?! You'll never become a doctor with results like this. You'll just have to stop seeing your friends. I knew I should have sent you to that private school."

" No grandfather, I won't stop seeing my friends. I did the best that I could." Kai stated in a calm voice.

" No grandson of mine is going to become a failure!" shouted Kai's grandfather. " I'm sending you to that private school!"

" No I won't go" 

" Don't contradict me Kai," shouted his grandfather then swiftly struck Kai with his fist. Kai went toppling to the ground holding his face. I let out a small gasp but luckily no one seemed to notice. Kai raised his hand from his face to see blood. His face darkened but he stayed on the ground. His grandfather snorted then strode away. I felt the urge to run to Kai and comfort him but I remembered what Ozuma said about Kai doing things by himself. I watched as Kai rose off the floor and walked out of the room. ' So this is what they ment by he has a lot of things to deal with' I thought as I got back into bed. I thought about what had happened until I finally got to sleep.

*************************

I woke at about 6 o'clock in the morning and decided to go and take a shower. I walked out of the room with last night's events still clear in my mind. I groaned as I turned a corner and found I had no idea where I was going. I decided my best bet was to find Kai. I sort of remembered where his room was from the party. I went up a staircase, which lead to the second floor. I found another one that lead to the third floor. I remembered Kai's room was on the third floor and had a blue door. I started to look around for a blue door. Finally I found one and in triumph I swung it open to reveal Kai NAKED. I screamed and slammed the door shut. " Oh my eyes have been soiled," I screamed dramatically. I heard the door open then Kai tap me on the shoulder. " No stay back" I screamed while refusing to look at him.

" Oh for gods sake Ban I'm dressed okay," he stated seemingly annoyed. 

" Are you sure?" I asked quietly. He lifted my hands away from my face and I saw that indeed he was fully dressed. I started to burst out in apologises " I'm soooo sorry… I didn't mean too… I swear! I just wanted a shower… A shower I tell you!" 

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow " You've been hanging out with Enrique to much. Look don't worry about it hundreds of girls have seen me naked" he gave a slight smirk then said " So did you like what you saw?" My eyes grew big in shock then I turned around quickly whacking my head with hands in attempt to rid myself of images of Kai. 

" Arg now that's all I can think about!" I growled in anger.

He smirked " Well I don't blame you. He is pretty impressive" I looked at him wide eyed then noticed a bruise had formed on his cheek. My expression turned from disgust to worry. He noticed the change then turned around quickly swearing under his breath. I grabbed his arm then turned him around.

" Oh my god what happened?" I asked although I knew perfectly well what happened. 

" Nothing" he grunted then went to go back into his room. I grabbed his arm more forcefully.

" Kai that's not nothing. Just tell me what happened" 

" I fell over and hit my cheek on the desk okay? Now you can make fun of how clumsy I am" If I hadn't witnessed last night I would have believed him. After all he was sacrificing some of his pride. I decided to let up because he obviously didn't want to tell me. Although I can't blame him, I mean I am his worst enemy.

I put on a fake smug smile " I knew you were a dumbass. I mean it's one thing that you couldn't keep your balance it's a totally different thing to position yourself to hit a desk." I gave a fake laugh that seemed to convince him. He faked a look of defeat then went back into his room. After he got back inside I realized I didn't have the information I was after in the first place. I knocked firmly on his door then waited for an answer. A gruff "What?!" was his answer.

" Please tell me your dressed" 

" Yeah, what do you want?" I opened his door to reveal his bedroom. It mirrored Kai's personality exactly. The walls were covered in dark blue paint and one wall had a huge poster of a phoenix rising out of its ashes. There was not much mess and altogether looked quite organised. His bed covers where black and were still messed from sleep. There was a computer sitting in the corner of the room and in the opposite corner was a whole entertainment centre. There was a work desk piled with pieces of paper and a cupboard that held all of his clothes. There was another door which I suspected lead to a bathroom. While I looked around the room Kai glared at me until he finally broke the silence " What do you want Ban?"

I jumped onto his bed before he could object then said, " Remember I want a shower. So where can I get one around here?" 

He pointed to the door at the other side of his room. "Get off my bed Ban before I get you off myself" I stuck my tongue out at him then laid back.     

" Hey Kai your beds pretty comfy"

" To bad you're never going to be on it again then isn't it?" he stated while picking me up and slung me over his shoulder. I yelled and kicked in objection but soon gave up as I realized it was useless. He walked across his room and into the room he had pointed to previously. He dumped me roughly on the floor then said " There's towels over there and I'll get the clothes your mother brought over. I'll leave them on my bed so you can come out and get them. I'm going to go down to breakfast so when your ready come down. Oh yeah and don't get your bandage wet. Got all that Ban?" I nodded then he left me alone. I stripped then stepped into the shower. I turned the tap and felt the water run over my body. It felt so refreshing as I remembered I hadn't had a shower in nearly 4 days. The water felt cleansing, washing away all the stress that had built up about Kai. 'Why am I so worried about him anyway, I've got my own problems plus he's a big boy he can look after himself' I thought while lathering my body with soap. A small voice in the back of my head said 'It's because you have a soft spot for him, you may think you hate him but you don't' I sighed as I realised that the voice was right. I don't hate him I just think I do. ' I suppose he's not that bad but I'll be damned if I like him (friend or otherwise)' I though fiercely as I rinsed my body down then stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the towel and rapped it around my body. I opened the door just a bit to check if Kai was still in his room. I looked around and saw he wasn't. I opened the door fully then spotted my cloths on the bed. I looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Mum had sent a huge skivvy and big baggy jeans. I sighed as I realized she had sent my least flattering clothes to prevent any boys having ideas. I gave a small laugh at the idea of Kai and me a couple then put on the clothes. 

*************************

After 15mintutes and not finding the dinning room I started to panic. I was on the first floor and looked around everywhere. 'Why does this place have to be so big?' I questioned myself. I listened for any signs of intelligent life to help me. I stepped in to a room to hear " Gee… got enough… clothes on… Ban?" Kai asked in a sarcastic tone between mouthfuls of toast. 'So much for intelligent life' I thought.  I gave him a mock glare then sat down at the table. A lady in her fifties came up to me and asked what I would like for breakfast. I replied toast then she left back into the kitchen. Kai and me sat in silence until the lady came back with my toast and a variety of spreads. I sat in silence buttering my toast then putting some jam on it. I felt awkward as I sat in silence eating my toast. Finally the lady that had brought the toast broke the silence. " So are you aright? I heard you had a pretty hard fall. Lucky that Kai had saved you before you drowned." I nodded politely then looked at Kai. 'He never said he saved me. Great now I owe him' I thought wickedly. The lady continued to talk when I didn't say anything "So you go to Kai's school then? I hear you're new there. I hope Kai is being the gentlemen I raised him to be" 

" Um… yeah he's been um…great. What do you mean by 'you raised him'? Are you his mother?" I asked curiously. Kai shot a dirty look at me but I ignored it. 

" No I'm not his mother. Kai haven't you told your friend about your parents?"

Kai looked at her then to me. "She's not my friend," he replied coldly. There was an unspoken understanding that was shared between Kai and the lady. The lady then remained quiet and went back to the kitchen. The rest of breakfast was eaten in complete silence. After I finished I went be back to the room I had slept in. It took me 15 minutes to find it but I found it eventually. I entered the room and made the bed. There was nothing in the room except a bed, table and chair. I heard a knock on the door and asked the person to enter. To my surprise it was Kai. He stood there for a few seconds until I asked what he wanted. He seemed to slip out of a trance then said " I'm going to school now. If you want to go home I'll bring you now." I thought about it for a second. Then I nodded and grabbed my work from the desk. I followed him out of the door and into the hallway. I walked out the door following Kai. When we got to my street I barely had time to think as Enni came galloping up to my sweeping my up into a hug. I laughed as Enni swang me around until finally putting me down but still refusing to let go. " I'm so glad you're alive!" he wailed while hugging me tightly. Tala came up from behind him and pried Enni off me. He to gave me a big hug. Enni started to whine when Tala got him off. "Oh Isha I'm so glad you're all right" said Enni while bringing me into a hug again. 

"Yeah I'm fine Enni," I said reassuringly. 

" I was a bit worried when they said you where staying at Kai's. I mean he could have done all sorts of things to you in there"

" If I did you, Tala, Ozzy and my girl would be on my ass faster then anything." Kai interjected.

" Damn right" Tala said chuckling. 

" Well I'm going to go home now," I said releasing myself from Enni's grasp. " I've got heaps of stuff to catch up on" with that I left up my driveway. 

" Oh Tani if you're feeling up to it we're going to the spot tonight" Tala said before leaving. The three waved goodbye then were on their way. Well Tala and Enni waved goodbye anyway. 

*************************

I finished all the work I missed out on and decided to go to the spot after all. I arrived there at 7pm and went inside. I went in to find Kai sitting there by himself. "Hi spawn of Satan," I said casually sitting down on the couch and switching through channels. He grumbled back. "Okay what's the matter?" I asked trying to look at his face. He realized I was trying to look at his face so he turned away saying 

"Nothing's wrong Ban, just leave me alone" 

" Look Kai I know something's wrong so just tell me I might be able to help" I said in a pleading voice.

"It's none of your business so just piss off!" he said finally facing me. I gasped as I saw his face. He had a black eye and his face was really swollen. 

"Shit Kai what happened?" I asked examining his face. 

"I just said it was none of your business" he replied angrily. 

I sighed before replying "Fine. Whatever, it's your life" I tried to act as if I didn't care but I couldn't hide the fact that I wanted to help him. Even if he pissed me off I still felt sorry for him. We sat in silence with the only sound being Fez's voice from the TV. I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed and got up walking over to Kai.

He looked oddly at me before asking, " What the fuck are you doing Ban"

"Helping you whether you like it or not" I stated taking his face in my hands. I examined his face then went to the fridge. All that was in there was beer so I grabbed one. " Here put it on your face it'll stop the swelling" I said throwing him the can. He did what I said then returned to watching the T.V. We sat in silence till the end of the show when he finally broke the silence. " Look Ban thanks for this." Kai opened the beer then started to drink. 

" No problem. This doesn't mean I like you. Just returning the favour." I said while going to the fridge for a beer. We drank in silence and switched the channels until we finally settled on Scrubs. I had never really drunk before and was starting to feel dizzy. I didn't even notice when Kai went to the fridge for his third beer. " You know Kai you've got problems. You should get off your high horse and be nicer to people" I blurted out. A voice in the back of my head said 'why the hell did you say that'. 

"Huh well guess what? You don't know my problems or me. You don't know that my parents died when I was 3 and since then I was raised by a cook because my grandfather couldn't care less for me. You don't know that he beats me when I don't reach his standards. You don't even know how many girls I've slept with so don't bother telling me I've got problems because I already know."

" Actually I know he beats you. I saw it the other night" I burst out laughing but had no idea why. My head was saying stop but I couldn't. "Boo hoo spawn of Satan has an abusive grandfather. That doesn't give you the right to be so cruel to people. Do you even have some real friends that know you for who you are and not the person you pretend to be. A slut that hides behind a mask?"

He turned and glared at me " Only Tala and Ozuma know. If you tell that little poof friend of yours Enrique I swear I'll kill you." He advanced on me backing me into a wall. 

"What you going to do? Punch me?" I asked in a mocking tone while pushed up against a wall. He lowered his head and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

" No something much worse" he whispered.

**A/N: **Mwahahahahahahahahahaha *cough cough* hahahahahah. -_-'  yeah anyway… What's going to happen next? Well I know but do you? Well I don't think you do so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Wow my longest chappie yet! Okay people I won't get to the next chapter for about a week then I have to rite it so it might take up to about 2 weeks till da next chappy. But if you review and I know people are actually read'n this then I'll try to get it done faster. Do we have a deal? *holds out hand* Well anywaz what do you think? How long do you think I should make this fiction? I was aiming for 100 000 words but I don't think dats gonna happen so now I'm aiming for 60 000. Do you think dats possible? Anywaz I want peoples views on what they think should happen. Oh yeah and pleaz, pleaz review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll get the chapters done. Oh by the way I luv the funny random reviews they crack me up manz! So pleaz make some of the review funi and random thanks! Peace out Random. Hehehe ~_^. 


	9. Mistake

OMG I'm so sorry!!! I said I would put this up yesterday but something unexpected came up and I had delay this till 2day. This chapter isn't very good because I wrote it in about 3 hours off the top of my head but I might update it later but for now this will have 2 do… again I'm so sorry!!! Anyway I don't own Beyblade. Just thought I'd remind you in case you forgot from the last chapter. Oh and one more thing silvernija22 and my friend also know as pippin (hehehe) gave me some ideas for how this story is going to go and I just want to say thank you and I give them both full credit for their ideas. Oh and btw thanx for the reviews and ppl who tried to make them random. Thanks a bunch guyz.

Love or Hate?

"No something much worse" he whispered. I could feel his breath on my skin as I slowly closed my eyes and he closed the gap between our lips. A rush of heat went through my body as our lips met. In the back of my head I was saying 'Oh my god Tanisha, what the fuck are you doing kissing your worst enemy!!! You hate him remember. Remember all the horrible things that he's done to you over the week you've known him! He's just using you! He's drunk and so are you! He's going out with your cousin for god's sake! Tanisha are you listening 2 me?!' but too bad for me that the prominent voice in my head was saying 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts… didididi… there they standing in a row…. Bum bum bum… big bum small bum some as big as your head… hey Kai has a nice bum' I smiled inwardly as I thought of Kai's ass. Our kisses got deeper and the mix of alcohol and lust took over my senses. He pushed me away for a second and relieved himself of his shirt. I smiled as I did the same then pulled him back into a kiss. I felt his hand run up my thigh and that snapped me back to my senses. I pulled apart viciously saying " Oh god what are we doing? What about Ozuma!!!" 

"Vat..bout..im..sssweeetty?" said Kai's slurred voice as he tried to grab my arm. 

" Arrg! Kai snap out of it you stupid idiot" I yelled and slapped him across the face. "You can't be that drunk!"  

" I'm not drunk you stupid bitch! Now kiss me!" he said dramatically while pulling me toward him. I pushed him onto the bed angrily but laughing hysterically. My reasonable mind was trying to take over control of my body and was quickly winning the battle. Although my other more *cough* unreasonable mind was putting up a battle. 

"Hahahahahah… Kai stop it before I …hahahahahah…. kick your ass…hahahahahah… so hard you … hahahahahah… won't be able… hahahahahah… to eat solids for 2 weeks!!!" I yelled between fits of giggles.

He looked at me with a hardened glare and said " Whatever I want I get, you got that?" well I'm assuming that's what he said. He also could have been saying, " Whales with gelato…yum thanks". However I didn't have time to ponder the thought because he pulled me onto the bed. I bounced up as I landed on the blue sheets. ' Hmm pillow fight? Maybe even wrestling' I scowled at my now mixed up head. 'Damn alcohol to hell!' I thought while Kai started to caress my arm. 'Hmm feels so good… no don't think like that. He's a slut that just uses girls… But he's so gentle… no he's not now snap out of it before I have to slap you' I finally made up my mind about what to do. I decided to lure Kai into putting on hand cuffs for a little 'fun' then leave him there till he sobered up. No matter how I felt at this moment I would regret it in the long run. I decided to put this plan into action as Kai started to lace kisses down my neck. I was about to push him off when I heard voices from behind the door. 'Oh shit' I thought as the door opened to reveal a stunned looking Enni, Sasha and Johnny. " Oh my god Tani, what are you doing?" screeched Sasha as she ran over to me. 

" Hahahahahah… what does it…. hahahahahah… look like slut?" Kai spoke rather rudely between fits of laughter 

"Are … are you drunk?" said Enni uncertainly. I nodded shamefully as Kai collapsed on me. 

"Oh Ozuma is not going to be happy" said Johnny while looking at my uncomfortable position.

"What!?… No you can't tell him. I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I swear I was just about to push him off. Please don't tell him, things are so well between us." I pleaded with Johnny. 

"…Fine" he said reluctantly as Enni walked over and lifted Kai off me. 

"Hmmm… he's out cold," said Enni while examining Kai. I rushed over to where I had dropped my shirt and put it on eagerly with a slight blush tinging my face. After I put my shirt back on I thought the next best move would be to leave before I beat the crap out of the now unconscious Kai. 

"Okay guys I'm going to leave now before I make this situation worse" no one objected as I made my way toward the door but Enni did say

" I'll see you tomorrow and then we can talk" I nodded then left the building.

*************************

" Hey Isha, are you all right?" asked Rachel. I snapped out of my daze and turned to look at her. She had come to my house in the morning to check if I was all right after the surfing incident.

"Um yeah fine Rach" 'if you count snogging your boyfriend fine' I thought bitterly to myself. She gave me a look that clearly said she didn't believe a word I had said.  

" You know you can tell me anything, right?" she said rubbing my shoulders in a circular motion. 

" Yah I know" I said less then convincingly. 

She frowned. " Do you still hurt from the fall?"

"Umm… ya that's pretty much it," I felt horrible lying to her but I would feel even worse if I told her the truth. She gave me a small smile then hugged me for a few moments until we heard a knock on the door. I got up off my bed and made my way down the steps to the front door. The knocking persisted until I open the door to see a smiling Enni. "Hi Enni" I greeted him while opening my arms. He smiled and took me into his embrace.  

"How are you feeling?" he asked as we made our way up the stairs.

"Hmmm… fine I just wished last night never happened that's all. I swear I will never forgive him for what he did!" I steamed while I opened my bedroom door.

"You'll never forgive who?" asked a curious Rachel. 'Damn forgot she was here' I thought to myself.

Enni however tried to cover it up with " Umm… Tala said Tani was umm… fat! Yeah that's it. He said she was fat and she'll never forgive him." I could practically see him mentally patting his back. Rachel however didn't believe a word of it.

"Hmm, that's weird because last time I talked to Tala he said that Isha had a nice body" said Rach eyeing Enni for his come back. He didn't get a chance to make one as I yelled,

" He said WHAT!?" I blushed a deep red. 

"Oops" was her lame reply. I sighed deeply trying to make the redness of my cheeks disappear. Enni just watched with amusement that he was trying to hide. Badly I might add.

"Anyway I'm going to get going now Isha. If you ever want to talk I'm here for you" I nodded as Rach left the room. As soon as she left I turned to Enni and asked my long awaited question.

" Oh what am I going to do, Enni?"

He sighed then moved to sit next to me on the bed. " I don't know Tani. You'll have to figure that out yourself. Just know I'll always be there for you no matter what happens. So are you going to tell me what happened?"

I sighed then explained all of last night occurrences to the minute detail. After I finished explaining he nodded in understanding and saw my face fall as the tears that threatened to spill over finally did. He moved closer to me and brought my head to his chest. I sobbed quietly while he made soothing noises and stroked my hair. " It's all his fault," I said quietly as Enni comforted me. " How will I ever face Ozuma knowing what I did? I'll never forgive myself for what happened" I then added coldly " I hate Kai. I'll never forgive him."

*************************

After talking to Enni a further 10minutes we finally left for school. When we arrived I was surprised to se Rachel there. " OMG what are you doing here?" I questioned.

She looked at me for a bit then answered, "Well I need an education and since his is the only school around I thought it was the obvious choice" I gave a small laugh then asked why she hadn't told me before. She said she wanted to make it a big surprise. ' Huh big surprise' I said sarcastically 2 myself. 'Great, now how am I supposed to avoid with Kai. Oh man I'm screwed' Just as I finished that thought Kai came up behind her grabbing her around the waist and kissed her. The whole time he was doing that he was looking at me. I glared at him and made a low warning growl in the back of my throat. I really, really didn't want to be anywhere near him right now, or ever again for that matter. I turned around to leave when I slammed into someone. I looked up to see Tala with a low scowl on his face. 'He knows' I thought while I looked up at him. " Um hi Tala" I said in a quiet voice. 

He gave me a grunt and a small "Hey" then walked over to Kai. I felt really bad but my lightened a bit at what Tala did next. He pulled Kai away from Rachel and punched him hard in the face. 

" That was for Ozuma" he said then left with the whole hall looking surprised. Kai didn't seem to be that affected by the punch. The only sign to say that he was punched was he wasn't in his normal cocky pose but had one foot back and his face was lowered so his bangs covered his face. 

"OMG what was that for?!" yelled Rach at Tala's retreating figure while running over to Kai.

Tala turned then sneered, "Why don't you ask him where he was last night?"

Rachel turned to Kai with a questioning look but he didn't answer. He looked at Tala with his usual cold eyes then said in a cold voice " You can count our friendship as over" Tala shrugged then walked away. My mind was blank as I processed all that had just happened. Then it hit me 'OMG does Ozuma know?' I looked frantically around but saw no sign of him. 

*************************

The first session I had was French. This was not a good thing considering that the only person in the class I knew was Kai. I soon found out that Rachel had it as well. She insisted that I sit next to her. I reluctantly took a seat. Kai looked unusually dull and if possible hid more emotion. Rachel however seemed not to notice. The seats arranged in groups of three so I sat on the end with Rach in the middle and Kai on the other side. Rach chatted away merrily to Kai and myself but I doubted any one of us was listening. Kai took out his disc man and started to play it. Rachel looked at it then to him. She then glared at him as she realised he was ignoring her. She turned to look at me but I just shrugged. A moment later the French teacher entered the class. She stared to continue from the previous lesson at which I had missed. Luckily I had done French back in Perth and was extremely good at it. I breezed through the lesson without a word to Kai and a few to Rachel. Next session was science, which had Enni as well as Kai in it. I snorted to myself as I walked behind Kai. He suddenly stopped then turned to face me. I looked at him stunned. " What!?" I questioned rudely.

" I've been thinking and we need to talk"

" Humph, I'd die before I ever talked to you again" I spat at him as I tried to get past him. He blocked my way with a serious expression plastered on his face. 

" No we need to talk now," he said not letting up. His voice was so hollow and cold that is scared me but like hell I was going to let him know that. I reluctantly agreed with a slight nod of my head. He started to walk in the opposite direction of our next class and up the stairs that lead to top of the building. I followed until we reached the top and walked out to the roof. I looked around to see I was on the two-story building with nothing but Kai and an air-conditioning vent to keep me company. Kai sat on the floor and looked out across the town. 

" What do you want to talk about?" I asked in the lapse of silence, although I knew perfectly well what he wanted to talk about. 

" What do you think, wench? I want to talk about unicorns and fairies" he said sarcasm dripping from his voice. " What happened last night was a horrible mistake. If you tell anyone else what I told you about my family or past I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell"

" What!? Is that all you can think about? Yourself? You know what we did last night betrayed Ozuma's and Rachel's trust. Don't you feel the least bit guilty? I mean Ozuma is one of your best friends and Rachel is your girlfriend."

He snorted then said coldly " Both of them are dispensable. I don't need friends or lovers. I fine by myself"

I looked at him with disbelief. "What did you just say?" I said in a dangerous whisper.

" You heard me Ban. They… are... both… dispensable"

" You bastard! Before we got drunk last night I thought maybe they we're right when they said you were a good guy. But now I realize I was wrong. You are a cold hearted, arrogant, bastard!!! I hate you for what you did and will never EVER forgive you!"

He smirked then replied " Hmm… whatever Ban. I don't need your approval or anyone else's for that matter. I'm fine by myself" he then got up and left for the exit. He turned saying " Nice chatting to you, Ban" with this last comment he left.

**A/N: **Okay dats it for that chappy… sorry it's soooo short but I had a lot 2 do… anywaz don't get mad cos there is a good reason why Kai is acting like this.. actually I think this Kai is more accurate but nowhere near as funny.. hmm there's starting to be a bit more drama but don't worry the next chappy's will contain more humour… I'm feeling bit weird lately so I expressed it in this chappy with a more drama and more of a cold and heartless kai… hmm manz I think 2 much -_-"… been listening 2 evanescence's album continuously and it's sorta depressing… dat also might be why this chappy is less funny.. aww well I hope I get over this soon… I miss the good old funny chappy's… okay well I have no idea why I'm still riting all my thoughts down but I'm gonna stop now… oh rite I almost forgot … please review… it makes me happy and that means that the next chappy's will probly be more happy… well I'm assuming so anywaz… well I'm gonna go now so see ya next time… luv random =p  


	10. chapter 10 can't think of a name

Hi again… So how have all u been?? U'r probly going to say "Alright, how about u?" well I'm gonna say GREAT!!! I have no idea why but I feel great… so anywaz this chapters gonna have humor in it so don't fret…it's still gonna have so drama tho… oh before I forget can u pleaz check out my new fic 'dangerous love' it's a Inuyasha fic… I think it's betta than this one… hehehe oh and another thing… I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR CLAIM TO… well on with the story…

Love or Hate??

'Stupid, damn Kai. How could he say that about Rachel and his own friends.' I thought angrily as I picked at my nails. I hadn't gone back inside the building after Kai and I had had our 'talk'. I looked at my wrist to check the time. I sighed as I saw that I had been out here for 2 hours. I got up slowly and made my way back inside the school. My thoughts were still swarming with Kai. 'How could he say that? He seemed so different. I wonder what's wrong with him. What a sec. Why do I care' while I was absorbed in my thoughts I walked down the stairs and into the empty hall. I slowly made my way to my class when I bumped into something hard and warm. I looked up into the worried depths of Ozuma's eyes. " Uh hey, what are you doing out here?" I questioned while looking up at him. 

" Looking for you. Enni said that you weren't in science and I got worried. Tala's been acting really weird too. I think something might be wrong with him. So what are you doing out here?" I could tell he was trying to hide how worried he was but he couldn't. He is so sweet, wait then why did I do what I did with Kai? Guilt flowed through my body at that thought. 

" Oh just had to get out and think. They don't care if you wag right?" 

" Hmm no not really. Just say you had a personal problem. Tani, um I know something's wrong. You can tell me you know. I'll always be there for you no matter what the circumstances" 

'Oh shit he knows' I thought. But then I looked into his eyes and realized they had sincerity yet a bit of doubt in them. That made me realized he didn't know. I let out a breathe of relief. I had a great relationship with Ozzy and I didn't want Kai to ruin that. 

" I know I can tell you Ozzy and if I really need to talk I will. I just feel I have to work this problem out myself." I said looking up at him sincerely. 

He smiled "Just know I'm here for you Tani" he leant down and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled inwardly at his sweetness. Why did I jeopardize this again?

"You better get to class. Hey I'll meet you after school out the front okay?" he asked. I nodded then left for my class.

* * *

Most of the day was filled with thoughts about my conversation with Kai. I was abnormally quiet and since Enni knows me so well he picked up on it pretty quick. I told him of my conversation with Kai which might not have been such a great idea considering Kai said if I told anyone he would make my life a living hell. Then again my life is close enough to a living hell as it is. He couldn't possibly make it much worse. Enni lent me a sympathetic ear but didn't help much. Well emotionally he did by comforting me but he didn't really help with a solution. He did say Kai was being really moody and different to how he'd ever seen him ever before. I just scoffed. 'I made a revelation about Kai. I don't care about him! Hehehe that will show him!!! Okay I've been a bit out of it lately and talking to myself more. Do you have problem with that buddy!?!?! Well do you? I can see you looking at me weirdly. If you have a problem say it don't just look at me! Okay I really need to get a social life' I shook these thoughts out of my head, they can't be good for a person. " Enni wait up," I yelled through the corridor of the school. He turned and gave me a silly grin and waved his hand about in a greeting. I ran up beside him and he slung his hand over my shoulder. 

" So Tani have you reached a decision yet?" he asked.

" Um sorta. I'm going to ignore Kai and give my full attention to Ozzy," I nodded my head for emphasis. 

"Hmm I can't say I agree with that" I looked at him wide eyed. 

" But why?"

"Well I think Kai is going through a tough time and he could use a strong person like you"

Realization dawned on me " Are you saying I should dump Ozzy and go out with Kai?"

" NO!!! I'm just saying you may be judging Kai to harshly" 

" Okay Enni do you remember what he said about you?" 

" Yeah but you don't know about his life Tani"

" Oh yes I do, he spilled it to me when he was drunk"

" Okay Tani I think you should sit down. This is the real story. What he told you were little pieces of it"

" But he said only Ozzy and Tala know. How do you? You know he threatened to kill me if I told you. He was drunk though so I didn't take him seriously"

" You should always take Kai seriously. I know because when Tala was worried about him me told me and asked for my help. So do you want to hear the story?" I nodded and sat down on a bench outside a science classroom. 

" Well it begins when Kai was born. He was born into a rich Russian family and they had set certain standards for him to reach. When he was two, his parents mysteriously died leaving him with all their money. That's when Kai's grandfather came and raised him. Well I wouldn't exactly say the man raised him more like acted as a prison guard. He wanted Kai to be the best so was really tough on him. He wanted to send Kai to a private school but Kai had already made some friends that he wanted to go to school with. Kai was pretty screwed up already but he was normal enough. Then in year nine something happen to him. He hasn't told anyone about it though. We just know he changed. He used to be really cold but he sort of lighted up after that and started to sleep around with girls. Well I'm not saying he's still not cold but before he was like an ice block. Then again so was Tala but I think Tala just grew out of it. Kai on the other hand had some influence to change his behaviour I just wonder what it was. Hmm I think that's about it. Oh yeah and he was raised but his cook. Well that's the whole story."

"Wow, Kai's pretty messed up then. Well I still don't care. He had no right to say that about my friends and my cousin." I stated stubbornly and crossed my arms. Enni sighed saying

" I had a feeling you'd react this way, well I can't help the way you feel but if you could can you please not treat him so harshly. Me of all people know he's a bastard, I mean the guys had something against me since day one. So if I can take it so can you" I looked at his hardened face and realized there was no arguing. I just hunphed and folded my arms. 'Okay so now I know about Kai's past. Still doesn't make a difference though. He's still a dick!' I nodded in agreement with myself. Enni just gave me a strange look and a nervous laugh.   

* * *

I walked out onto the front oval at the end of school. I looked around a bit but was surprised when someone grabbed my waist from behind and started to place kisses on my neck. I smiled then turned around to kiss the perpetrator but he wouldn't let go of my waist. He continued to kiss my neck as I giggled and tried to turn around. 

" GET A ROOM!!!" yelled someone in the crowd of students. I immediately recognised the voice belonging to a certain sugar hyped blonde. The person let go of my waist and I turned to face them. I gasped in shock at what I saw. Ozuma had gotten rid of his red streak! (Hehehe bet ya thought it was Kai huh?)

" Ozuma what did you do to your hair?" I questioned immediately. 

He laughed and replied " What no hello?" He smirked down at me. I tried to give him a playful punch in the arm but he caught my hand and pulled me into a kiss. When we parted for air Max came up to us and handed Ozuma a foil packet. " I think your going to need this" he joked then walked off laughing. 

" Geez I think all that sugar is getting to his head," I mumbled as his blonde head bobbed up and down with laughter into the distance. " So Ozzy do you want to go do something?" 

" Um… sure. How bout we see that movie 'The Fighting Temptations'. I heard it's bootylitious…um… I mean good."

I raised my eyebrow " Is that the one with Beyonce?" 

" Um… yeah it might do. I'm not totally sure"

I laughed " Enni told me you had a thing for Beyonce. Do you think I'm as pretty as her?"

" No… your much prettier" he leant down and gave me a small kiss. " So do wanna go?"

" Sure why not. Can we stop off at my house first?"

" Sure"

* * *

"Um okay it's the next one," I told Ozzy as he drove down my street looking for my house. 

" This one?" he asked.

" Yep" he drove up the driveway and parked. I smiled and got out of the car closing the door behind me. " Can you wait right here? I'll just be a second" he nodded getting out of his car and leaning on the red door. I ran up the steps to my front door and dug out the keys from my bag. I opened the door and yelled to ma that I was home. I heard a muffled reply but dismissed it as I made my way up to my room. I chucked my clothes out of my closet as I tried to find my tank top and jeans. I tossed all access clothes on the floor. After 5 minutes and not finding my top I was getting frustrated. I made a low growl and kept rummaging through my clothes. I heard the door open signalling Ozzy's entrance. I knew it was coming. I mean I had been up her for a long time. 

" Ozzy help me find my tank top. It's black and has 'sexy' written across it in white writing" I continued to chuck clothes everywhere in my mad rush. When I turned around I saw some had hit Ozzy and he was covered in clothes. I couldn't see anything but his feet. I let out a small laugh then turned to face my closet again. 

" Damn where is it!?!?" I yelled in frustration.

" Is this it Ban?" I froze when I heard the oh so familiar voice. My blood ran cold as I slowly and cautiously turned around. ' It can't be. It's just Ozzy my minds just playing tricks on me' When I faced him fully I saw that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. There stood Kai with holding my Black tank top. My surprise turned to anger as I realized he was in my room. I glared at him hard and said through gritted teeth.

" Get out before I get Ozzy to beat the crap out of you"

" Ban both you and I know that he couldn't do that"

" Fuck off Kai. Right now I don't want to deal with you. Now get out of my house before I scream rape" I hissed back at him hatred seeping into my voice. 

He smirked saying " It's not rape if you agree to it"

" You bastard!" I raised my hand and slapped him across the cheek. Now a red hand mark was clearly evident across his cheek. ' What the hell is up with Kai? He's back to his normal cocky, arrogant self. Okay I still can't see any emotion but still. It's better than morbid ' I don't need anyone' Kai' I though. 

" So what do you want?" I asked rudely trying to get past him and out the door. However he moved to cover the exit blocking my way. 

" We need to talk," he answered.

" We already talked remember? You said that all the people I care about are dispensable," I growled at him.

" Yeah about that. I didn't mean that. I was just under a lot of pressure at that moment. My friends mean everything to me. Rachel is special. I don't think she's for me though. I wouldn't want to soil your precious cousins reputation after all" 

" Bullshit" I said in a low voice.

" What?" 

" I said bullshit"

" Yeah I heard what you said" 

" You don't really mean word of that. You don't give a shit about other people. I don't know why you do this to your self. Why do you pretend that you're a player and popular when in reality you couldn't shit about all this stuff?"

" That's not true," he said slowly.

" Stop lying you bastard. Just tell me why!"

" Fine you want to know the truth! Well I'll tell you! Your absolutely right! I couldn't give a shit about all this stuff. I just have it because I can. I can make girls sleep with me. I can make people like me. I can do what ever the hell I want. I do what I do because I can. I do what I do because I want to get away from the reality of my life. Are you happy now bitch! I told you why! Now can I just say what I have to?!"

I stood there to shocked to answer. I knew I was right about him I just didn't think he would willingly tell me everything so easily. 

" I'll take that as a yes then" he smirked and continued " I just don't want you tell anyone about what I said to you before. Everyone loves me and I have to keep it that way. (Line taken from intolerable cruelty)"

" Oh my god, your such a dumbass. If you think I'm not going to expose you as the dickhead you are your crazy!"

" Hmm well you could tell everyone, if you want me to tell Ozzy about the hot night we spent together." I went red with anger and balled my fists until they went white. He noticed this and smirked. 

" Fine" I mumbled. 

" That's a good girl," he said as he advanced on me. 

" What are you doing?" I asked shakily.

" Nothing just looking around a bit" he said as he brushed my arm. Anger rose up inside me. If I didn't hate him so much I would be jumping for joy. I mean a hot guy coming onto me, who wouldn't be happy. However considering this is Kai it was totally different. 

" Get your filthy hands off me. I have no idea where they have been" I stated brushing his hand off me. 

" Oh come on Ban there's no harm in this" he said seductively as he placed his hands on my hips. 

" Look you little slut get your filthy hands off me before I Kung foo your sorry ass" He looked a bit taken back but didn't let go. " You asked for it" I stepped back out of his grip and jumped up giving him a roundhouse kick to the head. He toppled to the ground but wasn't that hurt. He was to hurt to get up though. I grabbed my shirt and went for the door. Before I could get to it Ozzy opened it. He looked at the scene before him. My room scattered with clothes and Kai on the floor lying really still. 

" Um Tani care to explain?"

" Sure… I was looking for my top when Kai came. He helped me look for it then got a stomachache and fell over. Okay now that's over lets go" I said quickly jumping over Kai and running into Ozzy's arms. 

" Um.. is kai okay?"

" Sure just let him rest" I directed Ozzy to the exit of the house. 

" God I love you woman" he said as we got into his car. I smiled as he kissed my forehead. 

Okay that's it for that chapter… Sorry I know it's pretty bad and pretty random. I wrote it at different times, which sorta explains the mood changes of Tani… Anywaz if anyone wants to chat or ask me questions feel free to contact me on my hotmail…  Okay well Ja ne love random.. hugz


End file.
